


Wands Out!

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Dating, Dick Pics, Drinking, Explicit Language, Family Dynamics, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Online Dating, Past Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Past Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pining, Regret, Swearing, Texting, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-29 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: Wands Out!is the number one dating app for wizards seeking wizards. Or so says everyone. Albus isn’t so sure. He’s yet to find anyone worth swiping right for… that is until he spots a very familiar face among his matches. But it couldn’treallybe him, could it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Shiftylinguini for coming up with such a brilliant prompt—I hope I’ve done it some justice! I’ve been married since forever and knew nothing about dating apps so this fic has been a learning experience for me. :D Thank you also to my team of betas and cheerleaders for keeping me going. And finally, thank you to the wonderful mods for running this celebration of next gen loveliness. Kisses for everyone!

Albus threw his bag into the corner of the booth and shuffled into the seat. Across the table, Teddy smiled at him. Sympathetic. Exasperated. Mildly patronising. (Probably well-deserved.) He eagerly accepted the pint Teddy nudged towards him, taking a long draught and relishing the taste of the cool, bitter liquid as it washed over his tongue. Work had been its usual shitshow, but now it was pub time with Teddy so he could relax. 

Pretty much every Friday for at least the last two years they’d met up in the Bishop’s Finger for a few drinks straight after work. Sometimes that was where it would end because sometimes, Teddy had a partner to get home to; sometimes Albus had a boyfriend he was supposed to be spending time with; and occasionally, their presence was required at a family thing—a birthday dinner usually. (Someone in the family always seemed to be having a birthday.) More often than not, though, the first couple of drinks would lead to the next few, and before they knew it, they would be standing outside Ocakbasi, kebabs in hand, setting the world to rights with a bunch of drunk Muggles. 

Albus lived for these few hours on a Friday.

“Come on then, let’s hear the latest drama and gossip from the hallowed halls of our beloved Ministry,” Teddy asked, settling his chin in his hand and beaming expectantly.

Albus loved that Teddy always let him lead their evenings with his latest rants. He found that he now saved things up specifically, filed away every minor grievance, and set a priority level for each one (ranging from slight irritation to major, life-ending annoyance). He enjoyed being bitter about things and he wasn’t ashamed, but even better was having someone to offload his annoyances to. He’d probably explode in a shower of anger and bile if it wasn’t for Teddy and their Friday nights. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his job—he loved it, really he did—but it was all the extra shit he had to deal with; nosey and/or incompetent colleagues, people wandering into his lab with no prior warning, members of the public who thought they knew more than him about how to do a job he’d trained hard for. The bureaucracy was the worst part, though. That, more than anything else, had him banging his head against the chiller, week after week.

“Okay, so you remember I told you about having to submit some random form just so the accounts department would release the funds that mean my boss will let me buy a new lab coat?”

“I… I think I can vaguely recall…” Teddy scratched his head, feigning confusion, then grinned over the top of his pint. “That would be the paperwork you spent an hour explaining to me last week. In lurid detail. Including diagrams.”

“That’s the bastard, yes. So I tried to chase it up because I’ve not heard one peep from anyone about it, and it turns out Katie, in accounts, won’t sign off on anything until those twats in Resources receive a letter of approval from both my head of department, and the head of the DMLE, authenticating my bloody form. I mean, why Cooper has any say in what my department spends money on, I don’t know. But here we are. Me with a ripped and stained lab coat, held together by hope and coffee, running around the bloody Ministry all week to find out who needs to see my form, and in what order.”

Teddy snorted. “Fuckers, man. The lot of them.”

“This isn’t funny! I’ve had a cadaver on ice since Wednesday. Every time I sterilise my wand, there’s another memo tapping at my window asking for so-and-so form in triplicate by Tuesday last week.” Albus groaned and dropped his head to the table. 

“Sorry, mate. Sounds super shitty. But, hey, you can always come work with me at the record store. No dead people to poke, or whatever it is you like to do, but I suppose it could be arranged…” Teddy stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, rubbing a finger across his lip.

“Er, thanks, Ted. And while I’m thrilled you’re willing to kill for me, you do realise that magi-forensics is more than ‘poking dead people’, right?”

“Sure, sure. Whatever. Who said anything about killing, though? I was just going to hang around a graveyard until I found an unattended corpse.”

Albus huffed out a laugh. “You’re a true friend.” He raised his pint glass in salute and Teddy clinked his own against it, the sound bright and cheery, and in direct contrast to Albus’s current mood.

“So, what did Cole say when you told him about the party? Is he prepared for a night of Weasley madness? I hope—” Teddy must have caught the look on Albus’s face because he paused, shoulders sagging, resigned. “You’re still coming, right?”

Albus groaned. Screwed up his face. “Um, about that…”

“Albus! You promised! We’ve been planning this for weeks! Vic will have your nuts, you realise. She was already in two minds whether to include you since you always flake at the last minute.”

“Fucking charming, that is. Looks like my Christmas card list just shrunk by one.”

“Al, you know I’d never let them not invite you, but you’re gonna have to start showing up to some of these things, just once or twice…”

“I do the monthly family dinners, and I almost always make whatever birthday crap gets thrown together. That should be enough.”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Fine. I know better than to get between you and your Daddy issues. What’s the excuse this time?”

“It’s not that I’m not coming, it’s…” Albus exhaled through his nose, drew a finger through the condensation on his glass. “Look, please don’t make a big deal about this, okay? Because I don’t care—like, really, really don’t give a shit—and if you make a fuss, I’m going home.”

“Ohh.” Teddy grimaced. “You and Cole broke up?”

Albus cursed internally. Was it that obvious? Did he look mopey? He shouldn’t do. He didn’t care. Fucking Cole with his _‘why do you never want to hang out with me?’, ‘why haven’t you introduced me to your family?’, ‘why do you hate everything so much?’._ “We didn’t break up,” Albus growled. “He dumped me.”

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I thought you guys were good.”

“Yeah, well. Obviously, you were wrong.” Albus glared at his half-empty pint. “We were both wrong,” he muttered. Fuck, and now his eyes felt hot. Tingly. He wasn’t going to cry, was he? Bollocks to that. He glared at the bar beyond Teddy’s shoulder and blinked a few times to get his eyes to behave.

“What happened?” Teddy asked.

“Oh, the usual. I’m an arsehole; I’m too selfish; I never wanted to do things he liked, which is bollocks because I went to that bloody farmer’s market with him every Saturday; I never wanted to hang out with his friends; which is fair, I guess, because they are a bunch of self-important cunts. But mostly, he didn’t think we had a future. So, you know. Fuck him.” Albus took an angry gulp of his beer. “Oh, but he was kind enough to tell me he’ll miss my mouth. Apparently, I give great head, so there’s that. Nice to end the long list of my failings as a boyfriend with a compliment so I don’t feel like a complete waste of skin.”

“What a twat. Absolute fucking cunt. I never liked him, and his friends can suck a bag of dicks. You okay, though?”

“Yeah, yeah. No fuss, remember? I don’t care about that dickhead.”

“No fuss. Got it.” Teddy downed the last few mouthfuls of his beer and set the glass down. “Want another drink?”

Albus sighed and shot Teddy a grateful smile. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

The conversation meandered around the usual pathways for the next couple of hours and Teddy didn’t mention Cole again. Not until Albus had gotten sufficiently drunk and brought him up himself. He didn’t mean to say anything, but everywhere he looked, people were cosying up or kissing or just looking horribly smug and happy, and it reminded him of how he was alone. Again. Fuck, but was he done with relationships.

“I’m inherently unlovable. That’s the problem.” Albus leant heavily on Teddy’s side. They’d moved on from the Bishop’s Finger and were now in another bar called the Blue Boar, or the Black Griffin, or the White Hart—there had definitely been a colour and an animal in there somewhere. Several people were eyeing them curiously, but that was likely due to Teddy’s bright turquoise hair rather than Albus’s apparent inebriation. Teddy was just one of those people who drew attention wherever he went. Albus wasn’t even that drunk, just tired. And miserable. 

“You’re not unlovable, you sad little potato,” Teddy said, patting him on the head. “You just haven’t found the right guy.”

“I _did_ find the right guy, but he didn’t want me. He moved to the other side of the fucking world to get away from me. That’s how unlovable I am. _That’s_ the sort of feelings I inspire in people.”

“Albus…” Teddy started, his tone warning because he never liked it when Albus was so self-deprecating. He was also the only person who knew about the depth of feeling Albus had for _him_—_Scorpius_—otherwise known as he-who-shall-not-be-named (easily surpassing the other fucker in Albus’s mind) or he-who-ripped-out-Albus’s-heart-when-they-were-only-eighteen-and-left-a-gaping-wound-that’d-never-heal. The name, and any topics surrounding that person, were now banned on Friday night drinking sessions after Albus had talked Teddy's ear off one too many times.

“Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah, plenty more fish and all that gubbins. Face it, Ted. I’m incapable of keeping anyone around. And you know what? I don’t care anymore. I don’t need anyone. Relationships are a massive ball ache. I’ve got my hands, a box of toys, and a decent Internet connection. I’ll be fine.”

Teddy slung an arm around Albus, squeezing his shoulder. “Of course you will be. You always are. And you still have me, don’t forget. You _always_ have me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks.” Albus stared at foam clinging to the sides of his glass, shivered as Teddy’s fingers tickled the hair at his nape. He didn’t need a boyfriend. He just needed his best mate, a decent pub, and good beer. “So what if I’m alone forever,” he said, tearing his eyes away from the couple going at it in the corner. “Other people are nothing but a pain in the arse.”

“Too true, little one.” Teddy wrapped the arm more securely around Albus’s shoulders and tugged him in closer, dropping a kiss to his head. Albus enjoyed this, the closeness he had with Teddy. They weren’t just god-brothers, but best mates too; had been for a few years now. Unlike almost every other person he knew, Teddy never expected Albus to be anyone but himself, and he’d never been intimidated by Albus’s dry humour or dour moods like so many other people. 

The quiet, reflective moment was broken when Teddy’s phone buzzed, lighting up and causing the whole table to vibrate. 

Albus squinted at the screen. It had been buzzing all night and curiosity finally forced him to disregard politeness. “Who is it that keeps messaging you?” he asked when Teddy snatched his phone up before he could get a proper look.

“Oh, it’s no one. Just this dating app I downloaded the other day. Whenever I match with someone, it—” Teddy froze and stared at Albus, his eyes widening, a broad, open-mouthed smile spreading across his face. “Oh. My. _God._ Albus!”

“What!?” Albus sat up, alarmed as Teddy turned on him, grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner!”

”Think of _what?_ What’s going on??”

_“Wands Out!”_

“What? What the fuck are you on?”

_“Wands Out!_ You know, the dating app!”

“Dating app?”

“Surely you know what one of those is, right?”

“For fuck’s sake, Ted. Give me some credit. I know what a fucking dating app is.” Okay, so he’d heard of dating apps, but he didn’t really know anything about them, and he’d certainly never actually used one.

“You’ve heard of _Wands Out!_, then?” 

Albus paused. He considered lying and saying that not only had he heard of it but that he used it all the time, because he was fairly sure he wouldn’t like where Teddy was going with this. But then he shook his head, wincing when the room went a little bit wobbly around the edges, because Teddy would know he was lying and they’d have to go through a whole thing where Teddy pretended to be mad and Albus pretended to be sorry, and… well. Might as well get the pain over with. Rip the plaster off. He blinked and focused back on Teddy’s eager face. 

“Okay, so, _Wands Out!_ is this new-ish dating app for wizards. It was created by that Zabini kid who I think was in James’s year at Hogwarts, remember him? Anyway, you create a profile—you know, picture, bio, location etcetera—and then you get to see all the wizards, within a certain range, who’ve also got _Wands Out!_ profiles. Swipe left on the duds, right on the interesting ones, and if they swipe right on you too, you can get a little convo going. Arrange a date or hook-up or whatever. I think you can also change the search range, so you could widen it up to match with Wizards across the UK, or even internationally. It’s so much fun! There are some proper weirdos on it. Like, you would not _believe_—”

“Yeah yeah, that all sounds great, but what does that have to do with me?”

“It has _everything_ to do with you! You’re all—” Teddy waved a hand, encompassing Albus as he slouched over the table, “—I dunno, mopey and sad because Cole was a massive tit, and pretty soon you’ll be complaining about having to meet new people and not knowing if they’re interested, and having to go through this whole social rigmarole just to get an awkward hand job in a pub car park, maybe a date or two… so, here’s your salvation!”

“Hey, I’m not mopey and sad! This is just me. Normal Albus, being normal and… Albus-y. And anyway, I’m done with men, now, remember?”

“You’re just saying that because you’re still pissed off at Cole. This happens every time you go through a break-up. Just think, though. This app takes the hassle and awkwardness out of meeting new people. When you match with someone, you’ll know exactly where you stand—you’ll know the guy is interested so it’ll then just be a question of how far you take it.”

It still sounded like a lot of hassle. Albus didn’t even _want_ another boyfriend. And he’d sooner live out his life as a sexless monk than hook up with a stranger off some dating app. Why was everyone so intent on pairing him off? No one gave Lily shit because she chose to spend her time with dragons instead of people, or asked James when he was planning on settling down and stop working his way through the Quidditch groupies. Double standards, that’s what it was. Ever since he and the boy-who-shan’t-be-named had… fallen out, it was like no one could bear the idea of Albus being alone. They didn’t want to consider that maybe he was happy on his own (he wasn’t, but that was beside the point. They didn’t _know_ that). He was fine. He had Teddy, who probably didn’t hang out with him purely out of pity (despite what the voice in his head muttered sometimes), and there were a handful of people at work who weren’t too bad to talk to now and again. And then he had Jarvis, his Kneazle-cross. He didn’t need anything more than that. He certainly didn’t need another Cole, or Archie, or Jacob, or any of the other morons he’d dated.

“Here you are, all downloaded and ready to go. I’ll let you fill in your own details.” Albus looked down in confusion as Teddy passed him his phone, an unfamiliar app lighting up the screen.

“How did you—?”

“Nevermind that. Come on, your round. Then you can tell me about all the shitty things Cole did and we can plot his demise.” Teddy spoke with such finality that Albus just nodded, grabbing his phone from Teddy’s hand and jamming it back into his pocket as he pushed his way to the bar.

~ ~ ~

Albus’s flat was annoyingly spinny when he stumbled in through his front door, his ability to remain upright not helped at all by Jarvis, who seemed intent on wrapping himself around Albus’s ankles. He kicked off his shoes, dumped his keys on the shelf by the front door and went to his bedroom with only a brief piss-stop in the bathroom on the way. He tossed his phone and wallet onto his bedside table as he undressed, peeling off clothes that smelled like stale alcohol and other people’s sweat and cologne. Something about the sight of his phone as it lay there innocently, screen black, stirred something in Albus’s fuzzy recollection of the evening. He remembered stuffing it into a different pocket keep it away from Teddy for some reason… Oh. That was it; the app. Teddy was a fucking menace sometimes. Who pick-pocketed a friend’s phone just to download a crappy dating app? He unlocked the screen and found _Wands Out!_ still open, the _Create Account_ page glaring at him, judging him. Daring him to fill it in. He sucked in a breath. Sat down on the edge of his bed. There was one of Cole’s jumpers still in the corner of the room—he’d add it to the box of ‘shit my exes left behind’ he kept in the wardrobe later. Fucking Cole. Albus had really thought they’d last a bit longer, but he turned out to be just like everyone else. _‘Why are you never happy?’, ‘Why won’t you commit?’, ‘Why won’t you come to my sister’s wedding?’_ For fuck’s sake.

His knuckles whitened around his phone and Albus had to consciously loosen his grip. He looked back down at the screen, the blank data fields mocking him with their emptiness. Would it be so bad to give it a try? He didn’t have much to lose at this point. And Teddy was right—despite swearing off men, Albus knew he would be back out there in a week, maybe two, making awkward social advances, trying to find someone, anyone, to fill the void inside him because Scorpius _couldn’t_ have been it. He couldn’t have been Albus’s _one shot_ at true happiness because that would mean spending the rest of his life incomplete, and he was tired. So tired.

It took a little over half-an-hour to fill in all the necessary information, and most of that time was spent finding a picture (a nice ambiguous one of him hugging Jarvis and obscuring most of his face) and thinking up a name (he settled on Xander in the end) that wouldn’t give away his identity. He was just going along with this to see what the fuss was about and shut Teddy up, he didn’t want anyone recognising him. If a time came that he decided to meet one of his matches in real life, then he’d just have to carefully manage their expectations beforehand. 

He read over his profile once more to check it was okay and chuckled to himself. It would definitely help prevent too many matches.

> _Xander, 25, London, UK_  
_Kneazles > Crups, Pepper Imps > Fudge Flies, Nights in > Nights out_  
_I don’t really like people, so I probably won’t like you._

Yawning, he set his phone on the bedside table and plugged it in. He’d take a proper look in the morning, but right now, what he needed was sleep

~ ~ ~

Albus spent a month scrolling through the parade of idiots on _Wands Out!_ It became a habit: a quick check in the morning over his Crunchynut Cornflakes, again at lunch time, on the tube on the way home, before bed. It was, with barely an exception, a shower of cunts. He wouldn’t piss on them if they were on fire. But occasionally someone caught his eye, and he would swipe right. Gradually, though, his standards lowered. They had to. Or maybe he was just becoming desensitised to twattish profile pictures and cheesy bios. He started to give people the benefit of the doubt and swipe right purely because they didn’t make him want to immediately smash his face into the nearest wall. And then, to his horror, occasionally, one of these select few he’d deigned to acknowledge with a casual right-swipe, reciprocated.

Over the next month, he ended up going on a handful of dates. He wouldn’t have bothered, but Teddy had given him a _Look_ when he’d been trying to explain the horror of having these complete strangers message him out of the blue just because he hadn’t instantly rejected their profiles. And so he had agreed to meet some guy called Mike at the Leaky, only to have him lean in for a snog before they’d even finished their first drinks; and then there was Alfie, who’d tried to grab Albus’s dick within ten minutes of them meeting; or, and this was his favourite, Robbie, who’d somehow interpreted Albus saying ‘I need to go piss’ as meaning ‘meet me in the bogs for a shag’. He wasn’t sure who was more disappointed with that last one. An absolute gaggle of arseholes.

As the first month drew to a close, Albus was more than prepared to delete the app from his phone and write off the whole period as just another traumatic, character-building experience. If anything, at least it had firmed up his resolve to take a break from dating… or from _trying_ to date. But Teddy—interfering mother hen that he was—wouldn’t let him quit. He said it was still growing in popularity, that new wizards were signing up every day, so it was only a matter of time before someone worth a second date would appear. In the end, though, it was his ex, Cole—the bastard who’d instigated the whole dating app fiasco by finishing with him in the first place—texting him to ‘check he was doing okay’—seriously, who did that—that was the deciding factor in him persevering with _Wands Out!_ because he may have _accidentally_ mentioned he was seeing someone to throw Cole off, and didn’t want to get caught out in a lie.

It was after one Thursday night drinking session with some barely tolerable work colleagues that everything changed. What had started as a couple of drinks after work had rapidly turned into quite a few more drinks topped off with a trip to a curry house. Now it was pushing midnight and Albus's head was swimming in a not altogether pleasant fashion. He downed a phial of Hangover Preventative Potion—it didn't do a whole lot of good, but it took the edge off—grabbed a pint of water and stumbled to his bedroom. He didn't bother to turn the light on, just activated the glowing constellations on this ceiling, shed his clothes, and collapsed into his bed with his phone clutched in his hand. 

His thumb found the app without engaging his brain, clicking it open and beginning the now-habitual action of checking the latest round of profiles. Drinking either made him horny or sleepy, and tonight it was the former. There weren't many new wizards, unsurprisingly, so he cycled through the gallery of rejected faces—something he only did when his dick was in charge—but despite lowering his standards, there was still very little to work with. Just the usual slew of idiots. He swore it was the same five Kevins cycling round and round, just with slightly different profile pictures, and he hated himself a little more each time he did it, but he couldn't stop himself now. What if the perfect guy was just one swipe away? The guy who finally made him forget _him_: the Ex that never was. 

He'd changed the settings a couple of weeks ago to include wizards located anywhere in the British Isles but out of desperation, he decided to open it up to international matches. There _had_ to be someone worth a second look. Scrolling through the settings, he added a few more filters—aged between 23 and 30, speaks English, willing to travel—and started swiping.

No. No. Maybe. No. Definitely not. No. Not for all the gold in Gringotts. No. As a last resort, perhaps. No.

Merlin, what a bunch of morons. Did flexing over-sized muscles or holding up dead fish while grinning inanely actually work for these idiots? And why was everyone apparently allergic to their shirts? Maybe that was why he had such trouble keeping a man—he wasn't spending nearly enough time killing animals or prancing around half-naked. 

No. No. No. No. May—

His thumb hovered over the screen, still poised to swipe, and he squinted at the profile pic because it couldn’t be… but he looked _just_ like him and… Shit. It had to be him. How many pale blond Scorpiuses were there wandering around the world? His face had aged a little bit—it was more angular and was missing some of the softness Albus remembered from school—but it was unmistakably Scorpius. His former best friend. His former, apparently _straight_ best friend. On a gay wizard dating app. _What the actual fuck??_

Albus tore his eyes from the picture and read the rest of the profile. He could barely take it in, though. His heart was racing and his phone was like soap in his sweaty palm.

> _Scorpius, 25, Melbourne, Aus._  
_Hi! I’m Scorpius. I’m from the UK, but currently live in Melbourne because of work. Since coming here, I’ve discovered a hitherto unknown love of surfing, barbeques, and rowing (does anything beat a quick jolly along the Yarra?), but I’ve not forgotten my roots, and you can be sure to find me most evenings curled up with a good book and a cuppa :):)_  
_I love reading (mostly Muggle sci-fi and fantasy), collecting interesting bottlecaps, and I have been known to dabble in a spot of knitting from time to time. My cat, Bartholomew, is my entire world, so if you’re not a ‘cat person’ we may struggle to get on._  
_“People will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel” –Maya Angelou_

No. He couldn’t do this. Panicking lest he accidentally clicked something, Albus closed the app and locked his phone, only breathing again when the screen turned black. What the hell was Scorpius doing on a gay wizard dating app? All the feelings Albus had tried so hard to ignore since they’d stopped talking came swirling back, assaulting his still mildly drunk brain with memory after painful memory. Scorpius grinning at him across the room in Advanced Potions; Scorpius squeezing his hand because he was nervous about a class presentation; Scorpius grabbing him the crispiest roast potatoes at dinner because he knew how much Albus loved them; Scorpius asking his dad to send extra sweets because Albus’s mum was on a sugar crackdown; Scorpius, rosy-cheeked and giggling, kissing him…

Albus had been in love with Scorpius for years, although it had taken an accidental kiss in seventh year before he actually realised what that strange feeling he got whenever Scorpius smiled at him or touched him or showed him any sort of attention meant. Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup after snatching victory from the jaws of Gryffindor, and during the subsequent party in the dungeon, Albus and Scorpius had both gotten very tipsy and ended up kissing—_for a dare!_—during the traditional drunk-teen game of Truth or Dare. Much of the night from that point on was hazy, but Albus distinctly remembered shuffling into the bathroom at one point to deal with his raging erection and rapidly dawning gay crisis. Things had been a little awkward between them after that. Strained, even. Scorpius had been seeing a Ravenclaw girl—Jemima—at the time and it was obvious he felt horrendously guilty, but they never told a soul about the kiss. They barely spoke about it between themselves other than to agree it was a terrible mistake, and so Albus had to continue watching Scorpius lavish affection upon his girlfriend knowing how those lips felt on his, how his body felt beneath Albus’s fingers, how soft his hair was. Knowing, with absolute certainty, that he’d do anything to be in Jemima’s position. Merlin, how he’d hated her and her smug face and the way she was always _there,_ inserting herself between him and Scorpius so they never got any time alone. If it hadn’t been for her continual presence, maybe they’d have been able to sort out their issues before everything really turned to shit.

Because, as if it wasn’t bad enough that his best friend was all but avoiding him, with barely a month to go before the end of school, Scorpius had casually told him he’d been accepted for an internship with the British Magical ambassador for Australia. A position he’d not even told Albus he’d applied for! The betrayal still stung even now, seven years later. They’d made all these plans together—travelling the world before going to the same uni, sharing a flat in Muggle London, adopting a small army of cats from a local shelter—and Scorpius had ruined everything, completely destroyed all of Albus’s dreams. Dreams which he’d thought Scorpius had shared. But worse than that, worse than knowing Scorpius had made all these plans with him knowing he’d never see them through, was that Albus had been planning on coming out to him; the one person he believed would never abandon him. And then Scorpius had done just that. 

The fight they’d had following Scorpius’s announcement was the last time they’d spoken.

~ ~ ~

Friday morning arrived far too quickly, and Albus awoke feeling groggy, confused, and exhausted from a night spent tossing and turning. He’d been reliving that fight with Scorpius over and over while Jemima’s face floated around them, laughing. He reached for his phone, his thumb hovering over the _Wands Out!_ icon before he remembered just _why_ his sleep had been so disturbed and tossed the phone aside with a grimace.

Albus could barely concentrate on anything all day at work, knowing that Scorpius was there, on his phone. Curiosity ate away at him—Why did he leave? How was he doing? How long had he known he was _gay?_—but he refused to give in to it. He almost deleted the app on several occasions, both to remove the temptation and because he was sick of seeing the garish rainbow icon every time he unlocked his phone, but despite raising the uninstall option, he was never able to make the final step and click it. How was Scorpius still able to mess him up so much? He hated having so little control over his emotions.

It was late when Albus eventually caved, after the usual night out with Teddy. Scorpius’s profile was still there, just as he’d left it when he’d fled the app in a panic, photo-Scorpius smiling serenely into the camera. Albus studied the face that was still so familiar to him, detailing every way in which it differed from the Scorpius he’d kept in his mind. Was it the kiss that made Scorpius leave? Had Albus inadvertently forced him to flee the country? Why hadn’t he tried to contact Albus at all? Anger burned in his chest, frustration at how things ended; at how they continued. How different would his life have been if he hadn’t been a coward and had just told Scorpius how he felt? Would he still have gone?

Swipe right or swipe left… He could reject Scorpius just like Scorpius had rejected him. Okay, so he wouldn’t know he’d been rejected, but Albus would so it’d be half a victory. Or he could swipe right and try to reconnect… But what if he swiped right and Scorpius didn’t? It’d be like being tossed aside again. 

The longer he stared at Scorpius’s profile, though, the more he knew he had to try. He needed answers if he was ever going to get any closure on their failed friendship; if he was ever going to be able to completely smooth over those lingering feelings he had for Scorpius and start properly moving on with his life. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he swiped right on Scorpius’s profile then slapped the phone down on his bedside table. All he could do now was wait. And hopefully, get a bit of sleep.

~ ~ ~

The notification light blinked; a pale blue beacon. Albus rubbed bleary eyes with one hand while he snatched up his phone with the other. It was still early, not even six am, the sky watery beyond the heavy curtains. He brought the phone closer to his face, his chest tightening when he saw what was there.

** _You have a match!_ **  
** _New message(s) from Scorpius_ **

Albus clasped the phone to his chest and tried to force his breathing to even out because _bloody fuck_ what was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an art! Here's [Albus's Wands Out! profile](https://coriesocks.tumblr.com/post/189293536443/next-gen-fest-2019-fic-claim-title-wands-out) :):):)


	2. Chapter 2

Albus managed to ignore the _Wands Out!_ notification for all of five minutes while he scrolled through his emails, liked a couple of pictures his cousins had posted on Facebook, and replied to a text his mum had sent about meeting for brunch. (He didn’t tell her he’d completely forgotten, but the fact she’d texted him so early in the morning implied she knew he had forgotten and was giving him ample time to think up an excuse or ditch his other plans.) (There were no other plans.) Every time he thought about what Scorpius might have said, his stomach clenched unpleasantly, but he wasn’t sure why he was so… hesitant? Nervous? …to read his messages. It was _Scorpius._ Unfailingly kind, affable, glass-is-always-half-full Scorpius. And not only that, he couldn’t know he was actually messaging _Albus;_ he thought he was messaging a random potential love interest on a dating app. He’d probably just sent a ‘Hi’, or ‘Nice pic’. That was what most of Albus’s matches started with. Of course, there was a slim chance Scorpius would be among the small number who led with a dick pic, and if that was the case, then Albus didn’t know what he’d do. (_Scourgify_ his eyeballs? Save it for later? Send one back…?) 

He could only put it off for so long, though. Walking into the bathroom to get ready for a brunch date with his parents, Albus took a breath, and clicked through.

**Scorpius**  
_ > Pepper Imps! The king of the confectionery bag!_  
_ > Sorry. Was that a weird thing to start with? It was, wasn’t it. _  
_ > I assure you, I am *not* weird._  
_ > Although, I suppose that’s something a weirdo would say._  
_ > Please say something. I have a tendency to ramble when I’m nervous._  
_ > oh! I’ve just noticed you're in London. I'm in Melbourne. That's in Australia._  
_ > …which you probably already know. Sorry. I also have a tendency to over-explain. So yes. Timezones are a thing. I expect I’ll delete this before you have a chance to read it and decide you never want to talk to me because I sound like I'm completely off my broom._  
_ > Ah. Slight change of plan. I just asked my friend and there’s not a delete option. Fantastic. _  
_ > Okay, new plan: Please disregard everything I just wrote. Obliviate it from your mind. Thank you kindly._  
_ > side note: Imagine if it really was possible to Obliviate someone via text. Or perform any spell for that matter!?? :O_  
_ > Okay okay. I’m done. ~Resets self~_  
_ > Hi! I'm Scorpius and I currently live in Melbourne, Australia. I like your profile pic. Is that a Kneazle? I have a cat called Bartholomew, and I love Pepper Imps too!_

Albus stared at the slew of messages on his phone. Any lingering doubts he'd had that this might not be _his_ Scorpius were now completely erased. Merlin. It was like Scorpius was in the room. He could hear his voice so clearly, picture his slender fingers tucking his fringe behind his ear as he read through the messages, could see him tugging at his sleeves, twisting his fingers together as he waited for Albus to reply. _His Scorpius._ He hadn’t changed a bit. Other than apparently being into guys now.

It was a strange feeling, knowing his ex-best friend was suddenly just a click away. What would Scorpius think if he knew the person he’d matched with was Albus? Did he have any idea? Albus was pretty sure there was nothing about his profile picture that could identify him, but what if he’d missed something…? And how was he supposed to respond? Should he pretend to be a complete stranger? Now he’d had a little time to process, Albus rather liked the idea of having an opportunity to get to know Scorpius again without any of their baggage dragging things down, but keeping his identity secret would certainly complicate things later if they actually became friends again… Did he even _want_ to be friends again, though? He knew he needed some sort of closure on what happened, but it felt wrong to pretend to be interested in someone when he had no intention of following through. Would Scorpius feel like he'd been led on? Clearly, Scorpius was interested in him (well, Xander) since he’d swiped right. Would it be incredibly shitty of Albus to use this interest just to sate his curiosity as to why Scorpius fucked off? Although… in a way, Scorpius had brought it on himself by being shitty in the first place. Maybe this was the universe giving him a chance to even the score… 

He should probably talk to someone, get some outside advice. That would be the sensible, adult thing, but who was there? Teddy? He was blood-related to Scorpius so there might be some conflict there even though Teddy was _his_ best friend. Which left his family… and there was no way he wanted to talk to them about his miserable love life. Merlin, no. For the first time in a long while he regretted keeping everyone in his life at a distance (which was yet another thing he could blame Scorpius for.)

The phone felt heavy in his hand as he reread Scorpius's messages, committing them to memory, imagining Scorpius’s face, nervous and hopeful, probably biting his lip as he typed out each one. 

Fuck it. Who was he kidding? He was going to reply. Fuck the consequences and the moral iffiness. What exactly would be different in his life if Scorpius hated him after finding out Xander was Albus? They still wouldn't be talking, but at least maybe he'd understand a bit better the reasons why Scorpius did what he did. Really, it was win-win. If he looked at it right.

Deep breath.

**Albus**  
_ > Hi, I'm Xander. How are you?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Xander! Hi! I’m grand! How are you? _  
_ > I love your name, by the way. Is it short for anything? _  
_ > not that it needs to be short for anything. It’s a brilliant name all on it’s own. X is such a cool letter._  
_ > X_  
_ > very daring. The Indian Jones of letters._  
_ > Sorry, Muggle reference. Do you like Muggle films. I *LOVE* them._  
_ > Anyway. I don’t think I’ve ever met one of you before. _  
_ > ‘You’ being the collective Xanders of the world._  
_ > …he says, like there’s some kind of secret Xander club… Circe wept._  
_ > There isn’t, is there? I’m pretty sure I’m the only Scorpius, so if people of the same name have clubs, it’d be a club of one for me!_  
_ > Sorry. What a ridiculous notion. Of course there aren’t ‘name’ clubs. Hahaha._  
_ > Merlin. You need to reply faster. I don’t know how to stop typing._

**Albus**  
_ > Alexander. _  
_ > That’s what it’s short for. And I’m good. Thanks._  
_ > no Xander clubs that I know of. Not that I’ve been invited to, at least._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ahh! Excellent, excellent._  
_ > Alexander._  
_ > I used to work with an Alexander. He went by Alex though. Any reason why you shorten it to Xander instead of the more common Alex, or Al?_

**Albus**  
_ > Dunno. Just happened._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Of course. Stupid question. Such is the way with nicknames, I suppose. Lol. We rarely get a hand in them ourselves :)_  
_ > I don’t really have one myself. Well. There was one person who used to call me Scorp, but we haven’t seen each other in a long time, so I don’t know that I can call it a nickname._

Was Scorpius talking about him? Had no one else got close enough to him to try shortening his name? He could think of at least one other, although she’d never used ‘Scorp’, preferring something altogether more nauseating. 

**Albus**  
_ > So, no one calls you … Scorpy? For example_

Albus could vividly remember the look of abject horror that had flashed across Scorpius’s face when Jemima had first called him that in public. He’d hoped, at the time, that it might be the thing to break them up, but no such luck. Scorpius had never once complained about it to him (or her, presumably) but Albus had known he hated it. Each time she used it, that sickening term of endearment, it soured Albus’s stomach and made Scorpius’s eye twitch and Albus had wanted nothing more than to grab her by the shoulders and yell ‘can’t you see he hates it? Don’t you know him at all?’ But he’d held his tongue because Scorpius claimed he was happy. Merlin.

**Scorpius**  
_ > No! Well. No one recently. One or two people have tried, but I do my level best to dissuade them of that particular ridiculousness._  
_ > Scorpy! Can you imagine? Do I even look like a Scorpy??_

**Albus**  
_ > No?_  
_ > I mean… I don’t really know you so… :shrug: _

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ah, good point! Well, for future reference, please don’t call me Scorpy. _  
_ > oh gosh, sorry—terribly presumptuous of me to imply you’ll even be talking to me long enough for us to fall into that particular nickname trap. _

**Albus**  
_ > Especially not if I call you Scorpy._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Haha! Indeed!_

**Albus**  
_ > So… how come you don’t see that friend anymore? The one who called you Scorp?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh. It’s a long story… Or incredibly short and painful. Depending on how it’s told. I’d rather not go into it right now._

**Albus**  
_ > okay, no worries._

Albus supposed he could wait. It was probably a bit weird to ask such a probing question right off the bat and he didn’t want to frighten Scorpius away, not now that he’d decided to make the effort to get to know him again. He tried to think of something he could ask to change the subject, but before he could, Scorpius sent another message.

**Scorpius**  
_ > I mean, he was a friend. A good friend. The best, in fact._  
_ > And now we're not._  
_ > Friends._  
_ > Or even talking._  
_ > Sorry. That's rather depressing._

**Albus**  
_ > it's okay_  
_ > Was he an ex boyfriend… or?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > No!_  
_ > Well._  
_ > Not exactly._  
_ > Although with hindsight, I suppose a case could be made..._  
_ > But no. He was my best friend at school._

Albus's heart was in his throat and his tongue felt too large for his mouth. He watched the dots on the screen as they blinked on and off, showing that Scorpius was still typing as he clutched his phone with a trembling hand.

**Scorpius**  
_ > I would have done anything for him. But then..._  
_ > nevermind. It's in the past. I'm pretty sure he hates me._

**Albus**  
_ > Are you sure? Maybe you guys just need to talk…_

**Scorpius**  
_ > maybe. _  
_ > One day, perhaps_

Albus let out a shaky breath. He felt marginally lighter reading those words, knowing that he _had_ meant something to Scorpius after all, but it raised far more questions than it resolved. What did Scorpius mean by ‘a case could be made’? A case could be made for what? Them being boyfriends? Wasn’t that something someone should have told him at the time? What the shit was he on about?

**Scorpius**  
_ > So! Anyway. Moving on, but sticking with the same general topic…_  
_ > I’m surprised you haven’t asked me about my name, to be honest. It’s usually the first thing people on here ask._

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah? I guess I’m just used to you British purebloods having the wankiest names going. _

**Scorpius**  
_ > Charming! _  
_ > You’re not wrong, though._  
_ > Wait_  
_ > When did I tell you I’m pureblood?_

Bollocks. They’d only been speaking for a quarter of an hour and he’d already almost given himself away. Or, given away that he knew more about Scorpius than he’d wanted to let on. Why had he ever thought this would be a good idea? He was a shit liar! The absolute shittest. His whole family teased him about it. _Scorpius_ used to tease him about it.

Albus clutched his phone in his hand and knocked it against his head—not hard enough to hurt, but hopefully hard enough to jump-start his brain. He needed to be getting ready to go out—he’d promised his mum they could meet for brunch at his local ‘Spoons—he didn’t need to be having half-conversations with his ex-best friend who thought he was chatting to his next hook-up. Merlin, but this was a mess. He glanced at the screen, saw that Scorpius had already sent three replies, and locked his phone. He’d deal with this mess _if_ he survived the next couple of hours with his parents.

~ ~ ~

His mum and dad were united in their attempts to find out why he was so distracted during brunch, which only served to make the whole affair even more tedious than usual. They insisted on at least one meal per month with him so they could catch up with (or, poke their noses into) his life, and while it wasn’t usually too bad, he often left the restaurant or pub feeling like he’d submitted a progress report and been found lacking. This time though, all he could think about was his phone burning a hole in his pocket while he imagined every possible response Scorpius might have sent.

Eventually, though, he escaped, and three hours after leaving his flat, he was back again, sitting on the sofa with a beer in one hand, phone in the other.

**Scorpius**  
_ > Xander? _  
_ > Are you still there?_  
_ > Oh… wait. You’re British, aren’t you. And we’re the same age. You probably know exactly who I am. _  
_ > Merlin, we probably even went to school together! I don’t recall a Xander, but is that even your name?_  
_ > Just in case there’s any doubt. Yes, I’m *that* Scorpius._  
_ > Scorpius Malfoy._  
_ > Son of Draco Malfoy (and not Voldemort, despite what that persistent rumour claims). _  
_ > Grandson of renowned Savior-hating, Blood Supremacist Arsehole, Lucius Malfoy. _  
_ > Do you know, one of the best things about living here is that no one knows who I am?_  
_ > They don’t accuse me of having genocidal maniac as a father or believe I’m inherently evil because of my surname_  
_ > To people here, I’m just Scorpius. That slightly odd Brit they work with who complains about the heat and the back-to-front seasons and apologises to inanimate objects when I walk into them._  
_ > So, I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me, but please, if this is a joke to you, or some kind of mean-spirited dare, then I’ll kindly ask that you desist. _  
  
_ > Okay, well, I’m going to take your silence to mean I was right. Great._  
_ > Have a nice life._

Shit. Albus felt awful. He knew how sensitive Scorpius could be about his family name and he’d seen firsthand the crap he'd had to go through because of it. It was one of the things that had strengthened the bond between them at school—they both knew what it was like, living in the shadow of reputations their fathers had carved out. And as much as he was still mad at Scorpius for leaving, he didn’t want to make him feel bad. 

**Albus**  
_ > Hi, sorry. Had to go out. Didn't mean to drop the conversation there._  
_ > So. Full disclosure, I *do* know of your family and I had assumed you were *that* Scorpius—it isn't exactly a common name and to be honest you look quite a lot like your dad_  
_ > Who I've seen in the Prophet, obviously._  
_ > I don't care about your family name though. Please don't think that._

The messages were marked as read almost instantly even though it had to be past midnight where Scorpius was. Had he been waiting for Albus to reply? Or had he already moved on and started chatting to another match?

**Scorpius**  
_ > In that case, I apologise for getting snippy. It wasn't easy for me growing up in the UK, with a name like mine. And it wouldn’t be the first time someone’s tried to get to my father through me, so I hope you can understand why I might assume the worst._  
_ > So, do you really not care that I'm a Malfoy?_

**Albus**  
_ > No? Why would I? You're not your dad._  
_ > I assume._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Thank you, Xander. That means a lot._  
_ > I do have one question though. Is Xander really your name? _

Right, he was Xander. He’d almost forgotten. Shit. He had a horrible feeling that this lie was going to come back and bite him on the arse… Scorpius was in Australia, though. And the chances of this whatever-it-was, progressing beyond a few messages on a dating app were very slim. He could maintain the simple lie about his name, no problem. 

**Albus**  
_ > Of course it’s my name_  
_ > Why would I lie about that?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > It’s just… We’re the same age, both from the UK. Surely we must have been at Hogwarts around the same time?_  
_ > I can’t recall any Xander, Alex, or Alexander in my year or the ones either side, though_

Bollocks… 

**Albus**  
_ > That’s because I went to Durmstrang_

What was one more lie…

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh! Of course. I almost got sent there myself. Father was quite keen, to be honest, but Mother wasn’t having any of it._  
_ > What’s it like there?_  
_ > I always imagined it was freezing cold, but I suppose it must be heated or no one would get any work done._  
_ > And to be honest, Scotland can get quite nippy too. _  
_ > Merlin, I miss the cold. _  
_ > I never thought I’d say that before moving here, but there you go._  
_ > I’m in a perpetual state of sweating whenever I step outside._  
_ > It’s done wonders for my temperature regulation charms though. Sometimes, in the middle of the summer, I purposely cool my apartment to 10 degrees just so I can wear my thick jumper and snuggle on the sofa under a blanket._

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah, it’s cold. Snowy. But you know, the uniform has a lot of fur and there are lots of fires around the place._  
_ > Heating Charms, etc_  
_ > To keep us warm and stuff_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ohhhh yes I forgot about the uniform!_  
_ > I think I’d have looked rather good in furs. And those beautiful deep red robes._  
_ > I always found the Hogwarts robes a bit drab and shapeless_

**Albus**  
_ > They were alright I suppose. Thick._

**Scorpius**  
_ > I don’t suppose you have them? _

**Albus**  
_ > what?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > The Durmstrang robes._  
_ > You could put them on…_  
_ > Maybe take a picture…_  
_ > ?_

Oh fuck. Did Scorpius have a uniform kink? Or perhaps he was just really into fur… Albus wasn’t sure why, but the thought went straight to his dick. It was a good job he didn’t have any Durmstrang robes knocking about the place or he might have seriously considered putting them on. Merlin. Was this a recent development, or…?

Albus’s thumb hovered, poised over the screen. What should he say?

**Scorpius**  
_ > Sorry, sorry, sorry._  
_ > Forget I said anything. _  
_ > It’s just… this is a dating app, so I thought maybe you’d be receptive_  
_ > You know, since you matched with me and you aren’t put off by the ‘Malfoy’ thing_  
_ > But I’ve obviously stepped over a line and managed to make you uncomfortable_  
_ > Understandably because those are your *school robes* and I’m a grown man. _  
_ > Merlin._  
_ > OF COURSE you don’t want to put on your school robes for a dirty old man you’ve just met on the internet_  
_ > Gods. It sounds worse the more I say._  
_ > I swear I’m not a dirty old man._

**Albus**  
_ > Scorp! It’s fine_  
_ > Really. _  
_ > I’m not uncomfortable. _  
_ > I just don’t have the robes anymore. _  
_ > Parents must have chucked them._  
_ > But…_  
_ > If I had them, then I’d wear them for you._

Jesus fuck what did he say that for? He wasn’t supposed to be flirting with Scorpius! Was that flirting? He read back over the message and, yeah. Just as suggestive the second time. He curled over himself on the sofa and buried his face in a cushion even though there was no one but Jarvis to witness the hot flush of his cheeks. He needed to stop messaging Scorpius. 

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh. _  
_ > Well, then. _  
_ > In that case, colour me disappointed. _  
_ > Perhaps…_  
_ > One day… _  
_ > We can get replicas…? _  
_ > if the opportunity arises, that is. _  
_ > And so long as you’re amenable to wearing them_  
_ > For me._

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah. _  
_ > Sure._

**Scorpius**  
_ > :):):):)_  
_ > I need to sleep now._  
_ > I’ve really enjoyed chatting with you_  
_ > Talk more tomorrow?_

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah._  
_ > night._

**Scorpius**  
_ > night X_  
_ > by the way. I liked it when you called me Scorp._

Oh fuck. Albus stared wide-eyed at his phone. He did say that, didn’t he? He hadn’t meant to—it had just slipped out! He’d forgotten again that they were supposed to be Scorpius and Xander, not Scorp and Al. Merlin, but this was difficult. One day and he’d already let so much slip. Scorpius had always had this uncanny ability to draw him out of himself. At this rate, he’d have rolled over and admitted everything by the end of the week. Was he even still mad at Scorpius? He didn’t know anymore. It was so hard to stay angry at him when he was being so sweet. Fuck, but he felt so conflicted. He needed to remember that Scorpius didn’t know Xander was Albus. As far as Scorpius knew, Xander was some random guy he was hoping to hook up with, and Albus had to be careful not to get sucked in because as soon as Scorpius found out the truth about Xander, he’d be off again. And he didn’t want that… Or did he? Merlin. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus usually loved quiet Saturday nights like this—telly on, beer in hand, Jarvis curled up against him, no boyfriend to keep happy or any awkward first dates to suffer through—but tonight he was restless. He barely paid the telly any notice as he swiped through the new faces on _Wands Out!_, revisited some of his previous rejects. His heart wasn’t in it, though. None of them were tall enough, blond enough, pale enough. None of them were _Scorpius_ enough. He had spent so many years trying to get Scorpius out of his system, and now, thanks to his own curiosity and his inability to walk away, he was stuck. Too afraid to back away, too afraid to be honest, too afraid to lose Scorpius again. He knew he should either own up or just delete the app, but when he glanced at his screen and saw **_New Message(s) from Scorpius_** a smile spread unbidden across his lips.

**Scorpius**  
_ > Morning!_  
_ > Although, I suppose it’s evening for you now._  
_ > So, evening!_  
_ > How was your day?_  
_ > I’ve just got back from my morning run and now it’s time for breakfast!_  
_ > Oh. That sounds a little up my own arse._  
_ > I promise I’m not a run bore. _  
_ > What do you like for breakfast? Do you run? Or do any other exercise? Hobbies? _

**Albus**  
_ > Evening (morning)_  
_ > Yeah, day was good. Nothing much going on._  
_ > Saw my parents, watched some telly. Usual shit._  
_ > I run sometimes._  
_ > Mostly I play video games—does that count as exercise?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Hmm. Do the games involve making your character run around a lot?_  
_ > Lots of jumping up things?_

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah. I guess _

**Scorpius**  
_ > Well in that case, if you want it to count as exercise, then I don’t see a problem :)_

**Albus**  
_ > Great. I’ll keep it up then._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Are you up to much tonight? Off out to any parties? Pub crawls? Some other activity_

**Albus**  
_ > Probably just gonna watch TV with Jarvis. Might have a shower :shrug:_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Jarvis?_

**Albus**  
_ > My cat. The giant fluffy thing on my profile pic_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ohhhh!! He’s absolutely gorgeous._

**Albus**  
_ > Thanks. He’s a right pain in the arse sometimes, and he covers everything in fur, but I love him._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh gosh, I feel that pain. I’ve a white long-haired cat called Bartholomew (or Mew for short) and I’m constantly having to spell fluff off my work suits._  
_ > I wouldn’t change him for the world though. _

**Albus**  
_ > Cute name_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Thanks! Where’d you get the name Jarvis from, anyway? Is he named after Iron Man’s AI?_

**Albus**  
_ > Yes! Omg. No one ever gets the reference!_  
_ > It’s not like it’s even that hard. He’s in a bunch of the films._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Obviously your friends aren’t cool like me._  
_ > …he says while wearing lycra shorts and eating a grapefruit._

**Albus**  
_ > …lycra?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > They’re my running shorts!_  
_ > Honestly, you didn’t think I just lounged around my flat in lycra, did you?_  
_ > What do *you* run in?_

**Albus**  
_ > Old pair of shorts and a shirt usually. No one needs to see my cock and balls wobbling about in a pair of lycra shorts._

**Scorpius**  
_ > …_  
_ > If that’s what your bits do when you run, then might I suggest purchasing some more supportive underwear…?_

**Albus**  
_ > I dunno. I kind of like letting things dangle._

**Scorpius**  
_ > What an image._  
_ > Seriously? You just let everything… flop about?_

**Albus**  
_ > Hahahahaha I mean, I don’t want to sell myself short, but it’s not as if it’s knocking into my knees_  
_ > Like, I’m in no risk of tripping over or whacking people out of the way with it_  
_ > So… :shrug:_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh Merlin_  
_ > I can’t_  
_ > I’m crying_  
_ > I won’t be able to run ever again without thinking of you …flying free … _  
_ > your bits just waving around, tapping people on the shoulder as you jog past ‘excuse me sir, may I pass?’_

**Albus**  
_ > omg. Why does my junk suddenly sound like it’s wearing a top hat and monocle?_  
_ > I assure you, it’s likely to be far less polite. More ‘Oi! Get out the way!’_

**Scorpius**  
_ > !!!_  
_ > I literally just spat grapefruit across the table_  
_ > Circe wept._  
_ > So sorry for misjudging your manhood. It’s very rough and ready, I’m sure._  
_ > Terribly rugged and manly._  
_ > Please apologise to it for me._

**Albus**  
_ > I’ll be sure to stroke it better later. _

**Scorpius**  
_ > Merlin. ~faints~_  
_ > On that note, I’m off for a shower!_

**Albus**  
_ > Have fun... :smirk: _

Merlin. What was he doing? Albus shook his head to clear the image of a delightfully flustered Scorpius in tight lycra from his head, only to find it replaced by Scorpius in the shower. Still flustered, pale chest flushed a beautiful pink, and very, very naked. The thought _did things_ to him. Things that weren’t entirely unwelcome, nor unsurprising considering he’d not been with anyone since Cole. And this was Scorpius. The person he’d been in love with for years.

His hand slipped beneath the waistband of his trousers before he really had any say in the matter, fingers curling around his steadily hardening dick, tugging the foreskin down, rubbing his thumb lightly over the head, a teasing, testing touch. He puffed out his cheeks, holding a breath in his mouth as he debated whether or not he wanted to do this. Yes, he was having a little bit of a dry spell, but was it bad enough that he needed to bash one out on the sofa to thoughts of his ex-best friend while Graham Norton interviewed some interchangeable celebrity on the telly? His hips twitched, and that tiny bit of friction, the barest rub of his cock against his dry palm was enough to make up his mind. Yeah. He was doing this. He exhaled loudly and dropped his head back, scooting forward to get a better angle. His fist tightened around his length, now almost fully hard and straining at his trousers. With his free hand, he fumbled with his belt, undoing the buckle and then popping the button on his trousers with practised ease. He sighed, thrusting up into the circle of his fist once, twice. It was too dry but his wand was too far away, so he drew his hand out and spat on his palm. He didn’t want to make a big event out this, just a quick and dirty wank to take the edge off. 

Fuck, but he’d never felt so aroused and yet guilty at the same time. This was a terrible idea, but he didn’t think he could stop himself. Scorpius thought he was flirting with some unknown guy called Xander, and here Albus was, hand on his cock, wishing he actually _was_ Xander because if Scorpius found out who he was… 

Albus closed his eyes, ignoring his unease welling up inside and focused on the slide of his hand on his dick, precome mixed with saliva a poor substitute for the lube that was sitting in his bedside table. No time to get that, though. This would do. He thought of Scorpius in his shower. The Scorpius he’d last seen, all pale skin and awkward gangly limbs. Was he still the same? He must be more tanned now, maybe his barely visible freckles were more prominent now after seven years of Australian sun. It was hard to tell from his profile picture, but he still looked tall, slender. Had grace come with age? He’d always walked around Hogwarts as if he didn’t want to be noticed, but maybe the years away from the judgemental British wizarding society had boosted his confidence. He imagined Scorpius straddling his lap; imagined Scorpius’s hand replacing his own; imagined Scorpius’s lips on his, then trailing kisses down his neck, biting him in that spot he liked, whispering words of encouragement, or love, in his ear. He worked his cock, faster, a low groan rumbling through his chest as he chased his orgasm, before erupting from his throat as his release hit, come spattering his shirt. 

He sunk into the sofa, boneless, sated. Squeezed the last drops from his softening cock and wiped his hand on his shirt with a grimace. The sounds of the room drifted back into focus—the telly chattering away in the corner, the clock on the mantle softly marking the seconds as they passed, Jarvis sharpening his claws on the corner of the sofa—and as his head cleared, the reality of what he’d done settled heavily on his chest. Guilt swept in, washing away the pleasant tingle in his body. Wanking over Scorpius wasn’t a new thing for him, but before he’d always been thinking of an aged-up version of the boy he knew; pretty much just eighteen-year-old Scorpius with a bit of extra stubble. He’d been an abstract concept, rather than a real person. But now he was back and suddenly it felt wrong to wank over him, like he was using him or leading him on.

His phone had fallen to the floor while he was preoccupied and it was face down on the rug. He picked it up without looking at the screen—he didn’t want to see if Scorpius had sent any more messages, didn’t even want to think about him—and turned off the telly, heading to bed. He needed to sleep. He was tired and overthinking shit. He needed to remember that he didn’t owe Scorpius anything. Scorpius had left _him,_ so he didn’t need to feel guilty about what he was doing. If the one thing he managed to get out of this whole mess was closure, then it would have been worth it.

~ ~ ~

**Lily**  
_ > Hey arsehole. Mum wants to know why you’re not at Grans_  
_ > Are you even up yet?_  
_ > It’s half eleven. In the morning_  
_ > What are you, a student?_  
_ > Oi_  
_ > Lazy fucknugget_  
_ > Wake_  
_ > The_  
_ > Fuck_  
_ > Up_  
_ > W_  
_ > A_  
_ > K_  
_ > E_

**Albus**  
_ > Fuck_

**Lily**  
_ > U _  
_ > P_  
_ > You forgot, didn’t you... :|_

**Albus**  
_ > come on. I didn’t *mean* to forget. _

**Lily**  
_ > Alburto! It’s lunch at grans! It literally happens every week. EVERY WEEK._  
_ > Maybe if you turned up more than once in while you’d remember_

**Albus**  
_ > If im never there, why are you even surprised I’m not there now?_

**Lily**  
_ > Because, oh darling brother of mine, SOMEONE *cough* you *cough* promised our parents you’d make an effort to show up when you had your precious brunch yesterday._  
_ > And dad took that to mean you’d be here_  
_ > So he told gran_  
_ > And she’s spent all morning making your favourite dinner_  
_ > (as if you’d even notice)_  
_ > And now mum’s mad at dad for getting gran’s hopes up_  
_ > And dad’s trying to prepare gran for your eventual no-show while hassling *ME* to find out where tf you are_  
_ > So you see, it really would be best for everyone (meaning me) if you could drag your stupid head out of your arse and then drag said arse out of bed and come spend the afternoon with your darling family_  
_ > Whom you love_

**Albus**  
_ > Fuck_  
_ > And you all know I love you. I don’t see why this means I have to keep turning up to things._

**Lily**  
_ > It’s lunch at the Burrow, not a picnic in Azkaban you grumpy twat_  
_ > I’m sure even you can manage that_  
_ > So?_  
_ > Can I tell them you’re coming?_

**Albus**  
_ > ugh. I suppose._  
_ > I need to shower first though._

**Lily**  
_ > ?? You don’t normally bother. What were you up to last night?_

**Albus**  
_ > Nothing_  
_ > I didn’t do anything_  
_ > Sleeping_  
_ > Tv_

**Lily**  
_ > Oh god. You weren’t shagging one of those wands up nerds were you?_

**Albus**  
_ > It’s Wands Out_  
_ > And no._  
_ > And what would it matter if I was?_  
_ > James is always off shagging all over the place_

**Lily**  
_ > Yes and you better believe I give him shit for that too._  
_ > It’s my duty as little sister to mock everything you do._  
_ > But I do it with love._  
_ > NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE TO GRANS_  
_ > Xxx hugsssss_

~ ~ ~

**Dad**  
_ > Hi Albus, just wondering when you’ll be here._  
_ > At your Gran’s, I mean._  
_ > You are still coming, aren’t you?_  
_ > You promised, remember?_

_ > Lily says you aren’t responding to her texts either. Is everything okay?_

_ > You seemed a little distracted at brunch yesterday. Is something the matter?_

_ > If you get this message, can you give me a call? Your mum’s worried. You know how she gets._

_ > Albus, we’ll be stopping by your flat after lunch if you don’t make it to the Burrow. You know, just to warn you in case you have company…_

**Albus**  
_ > !!!_  
_ > On my way._  
_ > Overslept._

**Dad**  
_ > Brilliant! See you soon x_

Albus tossed his phone onto the bed and grabbed his towel from where he’d slung it over the door. There were several _Wands Out!_ notifications demanding his attention, but he ignored them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to read what Scorpius had written. Not before heading to family lunch, anyway, and not with the guilt and uncertainty of what he’d done still fresh in his mind. Maybe an afternoon in the bustle, noise, and warmth of the Burrow was exactly what he needed to remind him of what he had now, rather than dwelling on what might have been with Scorpius, or what might be if he could just bring himself to be honest with Scorpius. (Ha!)

~ ~ ~

Lunch was being served when he tumbled out of the Floo, but everyone got up from the table to greet him with a hug or a back slap or a hand shake (or a punch to the shoulder in Lily’s case). The Burrow was heaving, just as he’d expected, but they’d saved him a seat between his uncle Bill and his cousin Rose.

The meal dragged on into the afternoon, as it so often did; people slowly drifting over to the living room when they could no longer eat any more. Albus had hoped to make a quick getaway, wanting to have some time to relax at home before Monday reared its ugly head, but he got dragged into helping clean up with his parents (a thinly veiled attempt to quiz him about why he’d been so late), then he got pulled into a card game with Uncle George. On his last attempt to make it to the Floo, his granddad collared him to explain the mobile phone Uncle Ron had bought him the other day. 

“None of you little‘uns Floocall these days, and I just want to be able to keep in touch with my grandkids,” his granddad said, tugging Albus down onto the stool beside his armchair. “And Ron, bless him, he was ever so thoughtful, but I still don’t have a clue how to do anything on this thing. It keeps beeping and pinging. And I keep poking at it, jamming the wire into it to…” He screwed up his face, before proclaiming proudly: “Charge it! But no one told me how to—” He mimed tapping on the screen and looking so hopefully up at Albus that he’d taken pity on him.

And half-an-hour later he was still going through the basics.

“No, the app is called Whatsapp, see, this one with the green icon? Yeah? And I’ve created a group that we’re all in, or you can contact any of us individually by clicking this icon, and then selecting a name, unless you already have a chat open, then you just select from here, right?”

“Right, right. So… say I wanted to send you a picture of that chair…?”

Albus patiently went through the process again. At this rate, every one of his cousins would have a random picture of the living room.

“Excellent! And how does it look on your phone?” 

Albus fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped away the _Wands Out!_ notification, experiencing only a twinge of guilt, before tilting the phone screen towards his granddad. “See?”

“Oh, wonderful! Why did no one—” His granddad paused, eyebrows drawing together. He looked up, studying Albus curiously, a smile playing at his lips. Albus frowned, looked down at the screen and his stomach lurched. 

** _New Message(s) from Scorpius_ **

“It’s nothing. No one, I mean. Different person. Not who you think at all,” he blurted, his tongue tripping over the words in his rush to get them out. He snatched the phone from his granddad’s hand, clutching it protectively against his chest. 

The smile on his granddad’s face grew, becoming softer, fonder. He sat back and held up his hands. “No business of mine who you talk to, don’t you worry. As a father to seven, and grandfather to so many more, I’ve learnt when it’s best to keep my nose out. You wouldn’t believe some of the things I’ve seen.”

“I know, I know. But it’s not— We’re not— It’s not who—” Albus’s breath was coming in short, hard pants, his chest uncomfortably tight. He didn’t want anyone to know. There would be endless questions, prying, poking into his private life. He couldn’t face that, not now. Not when he still had no idea what was happening. They’d judge him, pity him, sympathise with him. He wasn’t sure which would be worse.

“Albus, my boy, I didn’t see a thing.” His granddad leant in conspiratorially, tapped his nose. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Oh, er. Thanks. I… I should— I’m going to pop to the loo. Excuse me.”

He raced to the top bathroom to ensure he wouldn’t be disturbed and sat down on the toilet seat, phone still clutched in his hand, heart galloping in his chest. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous about reading Scorpius’s messages. It wasn’t as if he’d know what Albus had done after talking to him last night. But _Albus_ would know, and the guilt churned inside him because he _knew_ he was sending some rather mixed messages to Scorpius, and he _knew_ that pretending to be someone else was a shitty thing to do, but he still couldn’t stop himself. 

Albus uncurled his fingers from his phone and opened his messages.

**Scorpius**  
_ > That shower was just what I needed._  
_ > Released a lot of tension._  
_ > After all that talk of your dangly bits._  
_ > If you know what I mean…_  
_ > :):):)_

Albus choked on his tongue. Merlin but was he glad he’d not opened this messages downstairs. What if his granddad had opened them…

_ > Was that too much?_  
_ > Merlin. It was wasn’t it._  
_ > Once again I find myself bemoaning the lack of a delete function. _  
_ > Is it really too much to ask to be able to erase the odd social faux pas?_

_ > Xander? _  
_ > Did you go? _  
_ > Did I take it too far?_  
_ > Merlin, I hate timezones. I don’t know if I’ve offended you of if you’re asleep._  
_ > Please be asleep_

_ > Okay, so it’s 6 pm here. You should be up by now but maybe you’re sleeping in. It’s Sunday, after all._  
_ > Can you just tell me if I go too far instead of ignoring me?_  
_ > I really have no idea what I’m doing._  
_ > I thought you were into it. Into *me.* Did I misunderstand?_  
_ > My friend told me that people expect you to be … forward on an app like this. _  
_ > But I imagine there’s a right way to do it (and it’s not whatever I’m doing)._  
_ > Perhaps I should just send a picture of my dick and be done with it. That’s what people usually do on this thing, isn’t it?_

_ > Okay. It’s almost 1am here and I’ve got to get up for work in a few hours so I’m turning in. _  
_ > I really hope you’re just busy and not ignoring me._  
_ > I guess if I don’t hear back from you, then I can assume you got bored and moved onto someone else_

_ > Sorry if I annoyed you. I know I can be a bit much sometimes._  
_ > Night x_

~ ~ ~

Albus stared at Scorpius’s messages for a long time, turning his options over in his head. He could take the easy out; end things by not replying before he got in any deeper. Yes, Scorpius was upset now, but if Albus continued this and Scorpius found out later that he’d been deceived, it would upset him a whole lot more. And hurting Scorpius had never been his aim—he’d just wanted to find out what he was up to, find out why he left, find out if he ever still thought about their friendship… But on the other hand… perhaps he could pretend to be Xander a bit longer, boost Scorpius’s confidence a little, and keep up the charade until it fizzled out naturally… No one ever stuck around Albus for long, so he didn’t see why Scorpius would be any different. After all, he’d already left once. It would hurt, for sure, but what was a little more pain when he could make Scorpius happy? He hated how insecure Scorpius sounded. How could think he was too much? His boundless joy and enthusiasm and the way he threw himself entirely into everything despite any reservations he might have was what made him _Scorpius_ and Albus loved that about him.

Fuck. He was going to do this. He was going to keep being Xander. For Scorpius.

**Albus**  
_ > Hi_  
_ > Scorp_  
_ > You still up?_  
_ > No?_  
_ > Look, I’m sorry for not replying sooner. _  
_ > I fell asleep after all the lycra talk (work has been mental, you know?) and then I didn’t get up until 11 and I’ve been tied up with family stuff all day_  
_ > I’m actually still here, hiding in the loo so I can reply. I keep trying to leave but my family are relentless. They keep wanting to chat or feed me cake. lol_  
_ > Nightmare, right??_  
_ > Anyway. I’m sorry you thought I disappeared. I didn’t. I’m just shit at replying. _  
_ > But I need you to know that you’re never too much. Never. And I promise that if you say anything that offends me or goes too far or whatever then I’ll tell you. _  
_ > I’ll never just ghost you._  
_ > So… sorry. Again._  
_ > Sleep well_  
_ > x_

Did he sound too needy? Too desperate? Albus wasn’t sure. He stood up from the toilet seat and stretched out his back. He should probably head back downstairs before someone came up and tried to force a digestive potion down his throat. He glanced at his face in the mirror, a weekend’s worth of dark stubble covered the lower half of his face—patchy, because _of course_ he couldn’t grow a proper beard. He didn’t usually like to leave it so long between shaving, not since someone once commented that it made him look more like his dad, but he kind of liked how it looked today. Oh well. Would Scorpius like him better with stubble or not, he wondered. He’d always had a weird sort of obsession with Albus’s dad so maybe he’d be into it. Maybe Xander could have designer stubble.

Albus’s hand was on the doorknob when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**Scorpius**  
_ > You came back!_

**Albus**  
_ > Hey :)_  
_ > course I did._  
_ > shouldn’t you be asleep?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Probably_  
_ > It’s a bit hard with all this noise my phone is making :)_  
_ > anyway, I can always skip my run and grab an extra hour’s sleep in the morning if need be. _

**Albus**  
_ > And deny the world your lycra-clad body? _

**Scorpius**  
_ > True. It would be a shame to deprive people of my derriere._  
_ > That Tai Chi group I run past every morning would be most disappointed._

**Albus**  
_ > Ha. For sure._

He watched as the dots appeared showing that Scorpius was typing. And then disappeared. Then appeared again. Over and over. Until:

**Scorpius**  
_ > Xander, can I ask you something?_

**Albus**  
_ > Sure. Anything_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Are you actually interested in me? _

**Albus**  
_ > What? We matched, didn’t we? Doesn’t that give you your answer?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Yes… I suppose. But some people get a bit … swipe happy._  
_ > And, well, I wondered if you were having regrets, now that we’ve spoken a little bit._  
_ > Or, if maybe you were after someone different to me? Someone less odd._  
_ > What is it you want from this?_

**Albus**  
_ > You’re not odd._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh believe me, I’m fully aware that I’m a little more… eccentric? Than most. I’ve been told enough times._

**Albus**  
_ > Fine. You’re a little different. But it’s good different. And anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot._  
_ > So, what is it you’re after with this app?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > I asked first._

**Albus**  
_ > oh. shit. hahaha_  
_ > Okay… To be honest... I’m not really sure what I want._  
_ > I mean, I only fairly recently came out of a relationship and I didn’t even want to get this app, but then my friend forced me, and literally every guy I matched with was a complete dick_  
_ > Until you. _

**Scorpius**  
_ > Oh. _

**Albus**  
_ > So, yeah. I don’t know. I really wasn’t looking to get into another relationship but_

**Scorpius**  
_ > …but..????_  
_ > Xander? _  
_ > Don’t leave it there! _  
_ > But what??????_

**Albus**  
_ > Sorry! Someone was banging on the bathroom door. _  
_ > But..._  
_ > I’m not sure. I guess I want to get to know you. See what happens._

**Scorpius**  
_ > You guess?_

**Albus**  
_ > Fine. I *do* want to get to know you._  
_ > I like you._  
_ > I especially like your adorable attempts at being forward_  
_ > I’d like us to keep talking, even though I’m shit at talking. _  
_ > So apologies in advance if you have to do most of the hard work_

**Scorpius**  
_ > :):):):)):):):):):):)):)_  
_ > No problem! I excel at talking. Carrying on a conversation with a reluctant partner is a special talent of mine!_  
_ > And I like you too. _

**Albus**  
_ > Good._

**Scorpius**  
_ > So… you were okay with me suggesting I… you know. In the shower?_

**Albus**  
_ > Omg just use the words. Am I okay with you wanking over my dangly bits in the shower? Yes._  
_ > Very okay._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Good! _  
_ > That’s very good to know._  
_ > Actually, I was thinking…_

**Albus**  
_ > …yes?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Maybe you can send me a picture or at least tell me what you look like so I have a better frame of reference. For next time._  
_ > I’m assuming Jarvis isn’t permanently attached to your face as he is in your profile pic?_

**Albus**  
_ > No. Funnily enough, I don’t have a cat stuck to my face._

Albus squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. What should he do? He supposed he could send a fake picture, but that felt like a step above just lying about his name… and the thought of Scorpius pulling one off to some random lad’s face made Albus feel queasy. 

**Scorpius**  
_ > Xander? Did you get interrupted again? _  
_ > You should probably get back to your family. They’re going to think you’re seriously ill…_

**Albus**  
_ > Merlin, I’m the worst at this. I’m really sorry, but I can’t give you a pic right now._  
_ > Not because I’m ashamed or don’t want you to see me, just because I don’t really post my face anywhere online, so..._

**Scorpius**  
_ > That’s fine! I totally understand. Just give me a vague description and I’ll fill in the gaps._  
_ > I have a *very* good imagination :smirk:_

**Albus**  
_ > Don’t forget the top hat on my junk._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Certainly not!_

**Albus**  
_ > Okay, so, I’m average height, dark hair, green eyes, currently sporting a face full of stubble and a food baby._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ohhh stubble. How manly._  
_ > …and…what are you wearing?_

**Albus**  
_ > You want the truth or a sexy answer?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ohhhh I’m so tempted by the sexy answer but I’m about two minutes from falling asleep and dropping my phone on my face…_  
_ > ughhhh. Dammit past Scorpius. Why do you always start things you can’t finish?_

**Albus**  
_ > Don’t worry. You’re not missing much._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Okay, give me the truthful answer. Let me clothe my mental image of you._

**Albus**  
_ > You’re mental image of me is naked??_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Obviously, since I have no idea what you wear. Naked and possessing of an elephant trunk-sized… appendage _

**Albus**  
_ > oh god hahahahahaha_  
_ > In that case, I’m currently wearing an old pair of black jeans, a Teenage Bottlerocket tshirt, and a grey hoody with a red and yellow stripe across the front._  
_ > And beneath that is a pair of very sexy sky-blue boxers decorated with broomsticks and snitches._  
_ > Now, go to sleep. _  
_ > X_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Delightful, thanks! :)_  
_ > Night, Xander. _  
_ > Enjoy the rest of your family time xx_

**Albus**  
_ > Wait, what are you wearing?_  
_ > Scorp?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > I sleep naked ;)_

Fucking hell. Albus chuckled breathily, wiped a hand over his mouth. He considered attempting to apparate straight home—he could probably make it at least part of the way without splinching himself… Merlin, but what was he doing. His amused smile dissolved into more of a grimace as he closed the app and slipped his phone into his pocket. He was a horrible person and this was a terrible, terrible idea. But he couldn’t help himself. It was like having his best friend back, and all the anger, the hurt, the betrayal, was smothered by the warmth blossoming in his chest every time he saw that name pop up on his screen. Shit. He never could think straight whenever Scorpius was involved.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting was interminable. Albus couldn’t even remember what it was for. He felt like he’d been sat on the same hard, unforgiving chair for days, his arse moulded into the generic bum-print carved into the seat. One of the arms was wobbly and squeaked whenever he bumped it, so he’d been attempting to sit perfectly still in order to stop drawing attention to himself, and now his back ached from sitting too rigidly. He yawned, his jaw cracking, and surreptitiously rubbed at his eyes to try and stop the heavy droop of his eyelids. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed up until three messaging Scorpius, but it had been hard to say goodnight when every time he put his phone down on the bedside table, Scorpius sent another message; a picture of an interesting stone he’d found on his walk to work; an amusing observation about one of his colleagues; a link to an online quiz he’d found which was supposed to tell you your favourite sexual position, but which he’d taken exception to (“How can it be my favourite sexual position if I’ve no hope in Hades of contorting my legs in that fashion? Did they even test them out?”)

As soon as he had accepted what he was doing with Scorpius and made a conscious decision to ignore the guilt, Albus had found the exchanges between them grew easier, more natural. He’d wake every morning to a string of Scorpius’s random observations, and then return the favour during his own work day while Scorpius was asleep. His morning and late evenings became about fitting mundane chores around rambling exchanges about things like the weather, their favourite films, and cute things Bartholomew or Jarvis had done. Initially, their conversations stayed fairly light, but occasionally Scorpius would drop in something more playful and flirtatious and the conversation would take a distinctly interesting turn. Albus rather enjoyed being on the receiving end of Scorpius’s awkward flirting instead of having to watch him try it on with Rose or Jemima, he just had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t real. Scorpius didn’t want him, he wanted _Xander._

The speaker changed and a few papers rustled, throats cleared, quills scratched. Albus blinked sleepily and shifted in his seat to try and wake his arse up. Was the hellish waste of time over? He groaned inwardly when Holt, one of the bores from International Magical Cooperation stood up and started talking about changes to the reporting structure of some obscure Ministry department that as far as Albus could tell would have absolutely no impact on his own department. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Just gone ten. He’d been sat here for over an hour and a half now, and what had been decided? Nothing that had been said couldn’t have been put in an interoffice memo. _Fuck_. He hated morning meetings. They always put him in a bad mood for the rest of his workday. Especially meetings like the one he was currently trapped in, which barely seemed relevant. 

“…and as you can see from slide six, the efficiency projections…” Holt droned on and on and on, his deep mellifluous voice adding weight to Albus’s already heavy eyelids.

His phone buzzed against his leg; Scorpius must have finished work for the day. He’d probably sent a picture of a cute kitten he’d found on his way home, or maybe it was a comment on the excessively long line at his favourite cafe.

Careful not to draw attention to himself, Albus slipped his phone out of the pocket and, keeping his phone hidden under the table, he opened the message. With another quick scan of the other bored faces around the table, he looked down and— 

—his phone clattered to the ground as he choked on his own tongue.

All eyes in the room turned on him, some curious, some annoyed, a fair few looking relieved for the interruption, and his face flushed deep red under the scrutiny.

“Sorry,” he choked out, feeling around on the floor for his phone. _Aha!_ “I… I… sick. Yes. Very sick. All of a sudden. Just came on. Might puke. Got to go.” He stood up quickly enough that his chair teetered on two legs before toppling backwards with a loud clatter, and dashed out of the room, ignoring his boss’s concerned question.

He didn’t look at his phone again until he was safely situated in a locked toilet cubicle and leaning heavily against the door. 

Scorpius had sent him a picture, as he’d suspected, but it wasn’t a cute animal or a funny shaped rock. It was a selfie taken in his bathroom mirror, and he was topless. Albus felt lightheaded as he took in every detail; Scorpius’s chest, glistening with sweat; deep pink nipples that begged for Albus’s teeth and tongue; the line of darker blond hair that tracked down from his navel, drawing Albus’s eyes to the sharply defined V of his hips; his skin, still pale, but which now had a more golden hue to it; the smirk on his lips as he looked demurely into the camera, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Jesus _fuck._ What was Scorpius doing to him? He barely even noticed the text below the image.

**Scorpius**  
> [Image Sent]  
_ > Couldn’t fit my run in this morning._  
_ > So I went after work instead_  
_ > Thought you might want to see my lycra ;)_

**Albus**   
_ > Lycra?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > The shorts!_

**Albus**   
_ > Oohhh I didn’t even notice the shorts _   
_ > I got a little distracted_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Yes? _   
_ > Good distracted or bad distracted?_

**Albus**   
_ > Considering I was in a meeting surrounded by crusty old wizards when I opened your message… _

**Scorpius**   
_ > Oh Merlin, really?_   
_ > I’m so sorry!_   
_ > I thought you might be on tea break_   
_ > Aren’t you usually at your desk with a biscuit and a cuppa right now?_   
_ > Why weren’t you on tea break???_   
_ > Ohhhhh gosh. Did anyone see?_   
_ > I knew it was a bad idea to send it!_   
_ > ~dies~_

**Albus**   
_ > Scorp! It’s fine, no one saw_   
_ > They were too busy watching me choke on my tongue._   
_ > I’m hiding in the bogs now._   
_ > Said I was sick_

**Scorpius**   
_ > How romantic :)_   
_ > So… you like it?_

**Albus**   
_ > Um yes_   
_ > Are you insane?_   
_ > Of course I like it._   
_ > It just took me a little by surprise XD_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Care to return the favour?_

**Albus**   
_ > You want to see me in lycra?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > That’s not what I meant!_   
_ > Wait, no, actually, I wouldn’t mind, truth be told… _   
_ > But no, I thought maybe you could send me a picture too?_   
_ > Only, I realised last night when I was …you know... after we chatted, that I still have no idea what you look like other than that vague description you gave me a couple of weeks ago, and some odd snippets here and there…_   
_ > And I’d really like something more concrete to work with… if you understand me._   
_ > Because to be honest, _   
_ > And please don’t get upset but_   
_ > ..you keep morphing into someone I used to know and it’s rather alarming to be mid-wank and find a face from my past staring back at me from within my own fantasy._

**Albus**   
_ > Ohhhh…_   
_ > And this person would be..?_   
_ > Should I be jealous ? hahahahahaaha_

**Scorpius**   
_ > don’t worry, it’s nothing to worry about :) _   
_ > It’s just someone who no longer talks to me._   
_ > And who probably wouldn’t appreciate my *completely unintentional* use of their image_   
_ > Not sure why I even mentioned it at all_   
_ > sorry!_   
_ > Anyway, I know you said you don’t like your image being out there on the internet _   
_ > And you’re wary about sending your picture to strangers but…_   
_ > I’m not a stranger any more, am I? _

**Albus**   
_ > No, you’re not a stranger._

**Scorpius**   
_ > So, you’ll send me a picture?_

**Albus**   
_ > ugh. I want to, I really do. _   
_ > But I can’t _   
_ > Not right now._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Oh. Okay._   
_ > You realise I’ll still like you no matter what you look like, right?_   
_ > If that’s what’s stopping you._

**Albus**   
_ > Thanks._

**Scorpius**   
_ > you could have a shoe growing out of your face _   
_ > or an extra arm_

**Albus**   
_ > Okay_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Or have breath that melts even the sturdiest of cauldrons_   
_ > Or be so ugly that even your mother struggles to get too close_

**Albus**   
_ > Riiiight_

**Scorpius**   
_ > And even then, I’d still like you_

**Albus**   
_ > You’ve veered a little off the path of sweet and straight into a pit of desperation…_   
_ > But I promise, one day, you’ll see me._   
_ > Just give me time_

Albus stared at his phone waiting for a reply long enough that the screen went black. Sighing he shoved it back in his pocket and stepped out of the cubicle. There was a full-length mirror at one end of the row of sinks and he went to stand in front of it, scrutinising his appearance, trying to work out what someone like Scorpius would see in him. He’d told him during one of their many conversations that he went running sometimes, but what he should have said was that he’d been running maybe three or four times, and then decided he’d rather spend the extra time in bed. His entire exercise regime consisted of him sometimes getting off the tube a stop early or occasionally walking back from the pub instead of getting a taxi. So, the body he was hiding beneath his work robes wasn’t nearly as toned as Scorpius’s. He smoothed down his robe, twisting around to view his outfit from different angles. It was white, like a Muggle lab coat, only a little longer, a little more… flowy. Highly impractical, but traditional. And the robes he happened to be wearing now were new as of today since he’d finally got the right forms to the right people. He was wearing a thick jumper underneath, which made his shoulders look puffy and gave him a spare tyre-like bulge around his middle. Not exactly the sexiest of outfits but…

An idea formed, and he cast a strong locking charm on the door to prevent any interruptions.

**Albus**  
> [Image Sent]  
_ > Here. _  
_ > Sorry it’s not my face, but here’s pretty much everything else._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Ohhhh_   
_ > Oh Fuck._   
_ > Xander._   
_ > Wait a minute, aren’t you still at work?_   
_ > ARE YOU STANDING IN THE MINISTRY LOOS WEARING ONLY A LAB COAT AND YOUR PANTS???_   
_ > Sweet merciful Merlin_   
_ > And ARE THOSE NIFFLERS I SEE ON YOUR PANTS???????_   
_ > Oh gods. _   
_ > I need to sit down_   
_ > Circe wept._   
_ > YOURE NAKED AT WORK!_   
_ > WHAT IF SOMEONE COMES IN!!!!!!_

**Albus**   
_ > I’m not naked! I still have the important bits covered_   
_ > AND I locked the door, you bellend_   
_ > What do you take me for?? lmao_   
_ > It’s okay though?_   
_ > The picture?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Like you even have to ask._  
_ > XANDER!!!_  
_ > It’s perfect_  
_ > *you’re* perfect_  
_ > I’m swooning. _  
_ > Which I thought was just something dainty heroines in Victorian romance novels did, but evidently not_  
> [Image Sent]  
_ > Look at me! All a-swoon._  
_ > gods. I keep trying to pan out so I can see your face :D_  
_ > This one is going in my special collection_  
_ > I can’t stop staring_  
_ > that cheeky left nipple is looking at me_  
_ > and my my my_  
_ > you most definitely *were* selling yourself short_  
_ > I recommend getting yourself down to Marks and purchasing a nice sturdy pair of pants for next time you run to keep the not-so-little chap secure_

**Albus**   
_ > Oh god scorp. Please. Enough about my knob when im at work. Merlin._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Well excuuuse me for casting an appraising eye over the goods on offer_

**Albus**   
_ > :shakes head:_   
_ > Who else have you got in that ‘special album’, anyway? :eyes::eyes::eyes:_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Currently just you_   
_ > And that picture of Jarvis playing with a bottle cap you sent_   
_ > And the one of the cloud you thought looked like a Hippogriff_   
_ > And the one of the foam art on your latte the other day_

**Albus**   
_ > So…all the pictures I send you, then?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Fine, yes. ~sighs dramatically~_   
_ > I can’t help it if you have a good eye for composition._   
_ > I might need to create a sub collection of extra special pictures if this is going to turn into a series…_   
_ > *hint hint*_

**Albus**   
_ > A series of me flouncing about the Ministry in my pants..?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Indeed! I look forward to the next instalment!_

**Albus**   
_ > … I’ll see what I can do…_

**Scorpius**   
_ > I can’t wait :):):):)):):):):):):):)_

**Albus**   
_ > You have to repay the favour though. _   
_ > Pic for a pic_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Oh absolutely. I have plans ;)_

**Albus**   
_ > :eyes: :eyes:_   
_ > Okay—I should get dressed and go back to work_   
_ > Talk later xx_

**Scorpius**   
_ > You’re still naked??_   
_ > While talking to me???_   
_ > At work!??_

**Albus**   
_ > Shhhh don’t tell anyone ;)_

~ ~ ~

**Scorpius**  
_ > Look where I found Mewmew this morning — isn’t he ADORABLE??_  
> [Image Sent]

**Albus**   
_ > Hey scorp._   
_ > very cute _

**Scorpius**   
_ > Morning sleepyhead!!!_

**Albus**   
_ > it’s seven AM. _   
_ > I’m allowed to be sleepy!_

**Scorpius**   
_ > I would have already been on my run by now, and had breakfast and showered_

**Albus**   
_ > Yes, well._   
_ > We can’t all be perfect like you_

**Scorpius**   
_ > I'm just happy you're finally acknowledging it_

**Albus**   
_ > What’s he in anyway? Is that a hat?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Who? Mew? It’s my Wimbourne Wasps baseball cap_   
_ > Look at his fluffy little paws. Those little pink toe beans :crying: :heart eyes:_

**Albus**   
_ > Yeah yeah. Cute. But I think your missing an important point._   
_ > You support the Wasps?_   
_ > What’s wrong with you???_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Excuse me??_   
_ > They had an exemplary season last year_   
_ > …I think._   
_ > To be honest, I’m not sure. I just like the colour. _

**Albus**   
_ > Merlin. If my brother ever heard you say something like that.. _

**Scorpius**   
_ > Is he a Quidditch nut, then? _

**Albus**   
_ > Yeah, he’s the biggest quidditch nut there is. Even went pro!_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Really? Wow! What’s his name?_

**Albus**   
_ > You won’t have heard of him. It was a small team. _   
_ > Don’t worry about it._   
_ > So, you have Quidditch in aus??_

**Scorpius**   
_ > ‘Do we have quidditch in aus’ he asks_   
_ > Only the best league IN THE WORLD_

**Albus**   
_ > Why have you still got your Wasps shit, then?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > I told you—the colour!_   
_ > I’m for the South Yarra Yowies here._

**Albus**   
_ > The south whaty whats?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > South Yarra Yowies! They’re my local team._   
_ > Constantly featured in all the magazines._   
_ > Top… Scoring or saving… or beating… Record???_   
_ > I’m not sure of the details. They’re doing fantastically well, though._

**Albus**   
_ > What colour do they play in?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Oh! It’s this beautiful teal with gold and taupe accents. Stunning._   
_ > You should see them in the air. Magnificent._

**Albus**   
_ > … mm hmm _

**Scorpius**   
_ > Oh shut up. _   
_ > x_

~ ~ ~

**Scorpius**  
_ > Quick question_  
_ > Do you ever get sent dick pics_

**Albus**   
_ > Um. What? _   
_ > Why?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Because someone just sent me one and I'm not sure of the protocol._

**Albus**   
_ > The protocol?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Yes!—am I supposed to thank them? Ignore them? Send back one of my own? Offer a critique?_   
_ > Help me Xander!_

**Albus**   
_ > What makes you think I'm the authority on dick pics?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > You seem worldly. Do you want to see it?_

**Albus**   
_ > No!_   
_ > Look, definitely don't send one back._   
_ > Unless you want to. I dunno. Are you into that ?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > There's only one dick I’m currently interested in and it doesn't belong to 'Horny Henry'…_

**Albus**   
_ > Oh. _   
_ > wait… Is that his name?_   
_ > Send his knob back to him with a pair of googly eyes and a fake moustache attached, then block the fucker._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Ooh, crafts! I like that idea._

**Albus**   
_ > For the love of merlin, please use your computer to photoshop it or whatever—dont print it out and make a collage._

~ ~ ~

**Scorpius**  
> [Image Sent]

**Albus**   
_ > !!!!!!_   
_ > Fucking hell. Some warning next time! _   
_ > I'm at work!_

**Scorpius**   
_ > What do you think?_

**Albus**   
_ > Is that another man’s cock and balls??_   
_ > Why are you sending me a picture of another man’s junk???_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Should I send it to him? _

**Albus**   
_ > What? No! You’ve already spent far too much time on that bellend._   
_ > Is that glitter?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > …yes_   
_ > Look I know you said not to print it out, but I don’t have photoshop and I couldn’t find an app that did what I wanted_   
_ > so I waited until lunch and used the office printer_

**Albus**   
_ > You printed a picture of a cock on your office printer???_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Obviously. I don’t have one at home._   
_ > Then, after work I popped to the craft shop to pick up a few bits. _   
_ > Et voila! _   
_ > What do you think?_

**Albus**   
_ > No._

**Scorpius**   
_ > No?_

**Albus**   
_ > Throw it in the bin, block the dick pic guy, and let’s never talk about this again._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Oh._   
_ > But don’t you like how I’ve positioned the eyes? And those funny foam eyebrows? It’s really hard to get a nuanced expression with such limited materials, but I think I’ve done rather a good job. Don’t you think?_   
_ > It’d be a shame to bin it_

**Albus**   
_ > Bloody hell. Frame it then if you like his knob so much._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Xander! Are you jealous?_   
_ > You could always send me one of yours… _   
_ > I probably *would* frame that, to be honest._

**Albus**   
_ > Merlin_   
_ > I’m not sending you a dick pic._   
_ > I need to go. I should have been in a meeting ten minutes ago._

~ ~ ~

**Albus**  
> [image sent]

**Scorpius**   
_ > !!!!!!_   
_ > You put a little top hat on it!!_

**Albus**   
_ > That’s what you’re looking at?_

**Scorpius**   
_ > I’m sorry!_   
_ > I’m just so overwhelmed!_   
_ > You sent me a dick pic!!_   
_ > Sweet circe’s sacred.._

**Albus**   
_ > Is it okay?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Is it okay???_   
_ > Is_  
_ > It _  
_ > Okay_  
_ > XANDER!!!!!_  
_ > Do you not see yourself???_  
_ > I need a cold shower, a lie down, and furious wank._  
_ > Possibly not in that order_

**Albus**   
_ > Omg_

**Scorpius**   
_ > You know what? forget the shower_

**Albus**   
_ > Scorp!_   
_ > …_   
_ > …_   
_ > scorp?_   
_ > Did you vanish?_   
_ > oh god. are you wanking to my dick in a top hat?_   
_ > Jesus fuck_   
_ > This is_   
_ > Weirdly hot???_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Hi. _   
_ > So you should definitely send more pics like that_   
_ > D E F I N I T E L Y _

**Albus**   
_ > Okay. _   
_ > For sure_   
_ > Maybe I’ll find a monocle next time_

**Scorpius**   
_ > Yes._   
_ > And a little bow tie _   
_ > ooohhhh!!! And a tiny little cane! A teeny tux! _

**Albus**   
_ > stop playing dress up with my knob!_   
_ > For the record. You should know I almost ripped off half my dick-skin and pubes doing this…_   
_ > Pro-tip. Don’t use PVA on your bits. That shit goes *everywhere*_

**Scorpius**   
_ > good lord. You glued a hat to yourself??_

**Albus**   
_ > I wanted it at a jaunty angle and it wouldn’t stay put! _

**Scorpius**   
_ > Sweet merlin. You’re ridiculous. _   
_ > I can’t believe you did this_

**Albus**   
_ > I can’t believe you wanked to it!_

**Scorpius**   
_ > I shall neither confirm nor deny that_

**Albus**   
_ > Yeah yeah. _   
_ > I know your game._   
_ > Anyway. Your turn now. _   
_ > Pic for a pic, remember_

~ ~ ~

Albus wasn’t sure he liked the pub Teddy had dragged him to. It was noisy and crowded, and there were students everywhere who all seemed to be competing over who could have the loudest, most obnoxious conversations. But it was Teddy’s week to choose, so he hadn’t complained. Not much, anyway. He’d far rather be at home messaging Scorpius, though. He checked the time—half nine—Scorp would be up by now; he’d probably already had his run and showered even though it was Saturday morning where he was. The idiot was still incapable of lazing around and doing nothing, just like when they’d been at school. 

As if Scorpius had heard Albus thinking about him, Albus’s phone buzzed with a message. 

**Scorpius**  
> [Image Sent]  
> [Image Sent]  
_ > What do you think? Purple or blue?_

**Albus**   
_ > Blue_   
_ > Definitely blue. _   
_ > Although the purple might work if you wear different shorts._

**Scorpius**   
_ > Hmmm. Yes._   
_ > That was my gut reaction too. _   
_ > Thanks! Xxx_

Albus scrolled back up to the two images—Scorpius wearing a purple running vest in one, and a blue running vest in the other—and in both, he was striking the same pose. It had become part of their routine now. Scorpius would send pictures almost daily asking for Albus’s help deciding between tops, or showing off something new he’d bought, or just wanting to show off a cute outfit because, for some weird reason, he actually seemed to value Albus’s input. And Albus reciprocated by asking which of his plain, white lab robes he should wear to the office. It was all very domesticated and made him feel weirdly warm and fuzzy. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?”

Albus startled and tightened his fingers protectively around his phone as Teddy slid into the chair opposite him and put a beer and a couple of shots on the table. “What do you mean?” he asked tilting the screen away from Teddy’s curious gaze. He reached for his drink with his free hand and tried to school his features into something less guilt-ridden. 

“You’re staring at your phone all doe-eyed and lovey-dovey again. It’s sickening. You were the same last week too. Did you meet someone? Or several someones? I told you _Wands Out!_ was good, didn’t I?” Teddy grinned, looking far too pleased with himself. “You sly dog, Albus Potter.”

Albus froze. He still hadn’t told anyone about Scorpius. Not because he was ashamed or cared what anyone thought—although he could well imagine the judgy stares and well-meaning advice he would no doubt be subjected to if anyone found out—he just didn’t need any additional input while he was still trying to work out for himself what the fuck he was doing. And really, it was all going to end badly anyway so the fewer people who knew about what he was doing, the better. 

“It’s no one. Just a friend,” Albus replied.

“Al! How could you? I thought I was your only friend?”

“Fuck off. I have friends.”

“Who is it then?”

“No one.”

“So, it _is_ a boyfriend! Are you gonna bring him to the Burrow?”

“No, it’s not. It’s— Hey!”

Teddy reached across the table and snatched the phone out of Albus’s hand, tapping in the PIN without pausing. _Dammit._ Albus tried to grab it back, but Teddy held it out of his reach.

“Give it back!” he protested weakly, knowing it was futile. Even if he had been able to reach, Albus knew it was too late. He watched as confusion, then comprehension spread across Teddy’s face, his eyes growing comically wide and jaw dropping open. This did not bode well.

"It's not what you think," Albus rushed out.

"Really? Scorpius? As in love of your life, ex-best friend, he-who-shall-not-be-named _Scorpius?"_

"Honestly, whatever you’re thinking, stop it now.” 

"What should I be thinking? It looks like you guys are talking again—that's good, right? I mean. It looks friendly enough from the glimpse I saw—sharing outfits or whatever. Very cute."

"Yeah, but—"

"Hold on.” Teddy stopped him with a raised finger. He glanced back at Albus’s phone, which was still in his hand, and still held out of reach. “Wait just one fucking second. This is _Wands Out!_ Scorpius is on _Wands Out!_? Are you guys dating? Oh. My GOD. Those are kisses! Merlin’s balls. You're dating Scorpius!? How? When? I need details!"

"Would you shut up for two seconds!" Albus snapped. Several people at neighbouring tables turned around at Albus's raised voice. He ducked his head apologetically then grabbed for his pint to give himself something to focus on other than Teddy’s insistent glare.

Teddy mimed zipping his mouth shut. He pushed Albus's phone across the table, but Albus didn't pick it up. He could see the notification light blinking. Probably Scorpius again, asking why he wasn’t replying, or another picture of Bartholomew.

Albus dragged a finger distractedly through a water ring, tracing patterns on the table as he ran through his options in his head. He toyed briefly with the idea of crafting a clever lie to explain everything, but he couldn’t think of anything believable while Teddy’s eyes bored into him. He let out a sigh and sagged, knowing Teddy wouldn’t let him wave this off.

"Okay. So, yes. Scorpius and I are talking again—"

"Fucking hell. This is huge! Does anyone else know? Why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on? You’re happy right? This is good? It has to be good. Why don’t you look like this is good?”

"Teddy!"

"Sorry. Go on. I'll be quiet, promise. But I want _all_ the details later."

Albus rolled his eyes. “We're talking but…” He bit down on his lip as he considered how best to word the following confession. Teddy was going to get the truth out of him whatever happened, so he supposed there was no point in sugar-coating it. “…he doesn't know it's me he's talking to," he finished quietly, speaking more to the table than to Teddy. 

"What?"

Teddy looked confused more than pissed off, but it didn’t make Albus feel any better. He dropped his head into his hands and scrubbed them down his face, drawing in a breath and puffing out his cheeks as he slowly exhaled.

"When I set up the profile, I used a fake name, and my profile pic is Jarvis—"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I remember that. I'm amazed you got any dates at all with your bio, but whatever. Go on…” 

"Fuck off. I’m a delight. Anyway, all the Brits on the app were idiots so I, you know... Widened the search area, and there he was.”

Teddy watched keenly as Albus explained how they'd matched, how they'd started talking. How he'd _wanted_ to own up and tell the truth, but it had never seemed like the right time. How he was now in too deep and couldn’t say anything without seriously fucking everything up. How he was terrified he’d lose Scorpius again.

"Jesus fuck, Al. He's going to be so pissed off when he finds out you lied. Gods, does he actually think he’s dating this Xander guy? This is so fucked up.” 

“I know, I know.” Albus groaned into his hands. “And we’ve not really discussed the whole… boyfriend thing. We’re, um, taking it slow.”

“Shitting hell, Al. Can you hear yourself? He’s getting emotionally invested in a guy who doesn’t even exist. What have you done?” 

"I know, okay? And don’t think I don’t feel like shit. Because I do. But… it’s Scorpius. I couldn’t just walk away, and he never would have talked to me of he knew who I was.”

"It should have been his decision to make, though. You don't know that would have happened. You never gave him a chance!"

"You don’t understand—I had to find out why he left. I’ve not stopped thinking about him all these years. He's the one, Ted. You know that. I thought… I thought maybe if I could just find out why he left, then maybe I could get some closure and move on."

"And did you? Did you get your closure?”

"…not yet. It hasn't really come up."

"Gods, Albus. This is a proper shitty thing to do."

“I know,” he muttered weakly. He groaned and slumped forward, his head hitting the wooden table with a dull thunk.

"What are you going to do when he wants to meet up? Or are you just gonna dump him the second he brings it up?"

Albus tilted his head to the side and squinted up at Teddy. "It doesn't matter. He'll be bored of me long before he comes to the UK. I just have to let this run its course. He’ll see sense soon."

"And then what? You spend the next fuck-knows-how-many years moping again? Pushing away every guy you date because he's not Scorpius?"

Albus shrugged. "It's not like I do it on purpose.” Teddy was right though. No one had ever captivated him like Scorpius had; like he still did. If Cole had ever sent him pictures asking asked him which running shirt he should wear, Albus would have told him to fuck off and make his own mind up. It was a wonder he’d managed to keep any of his past boyfriends for longer than a week. “Do you think I enjoy being like this?”

“Honestly? Yes.” Teddy pursed his lips. "You're an idiot, Albus Potter. A huge fucking idiot.” He ruffled Albus’s hair, then gently combed it smooth with his fingers, the scratch of his fingernails sending a shiver down Albus’s spine. “But I'll still be here to pick up the pieces afterwards, no matter what."

“Thanks, Teds,” Albus mumbled, his throat tight. It was a relief to not be alone with his secret anymore, but having Teddy give voice to concerns that matched his own, only renewed Albus’s guilt, souring the beer and his mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius had been acting a little weirdly recently and it was starting to unnerve Albus. He was generally quite an odd person, but something about his interactions just seemed a bit… off. Not all the time, but enough that Albus noticed. His questions felt more… directed, almost like he was reading off a script, and he’d snapped several times at Albus’s apparently inadequate responses to pretty routine questions; things like ‘What are you wearing tonight?’ (Albus had ended up sending a picture because apparently ‘I dunno, jeans and a black hoodie’ hadn’t been descriptive enough) and ‘What are you up to this weekend?’ (’same as usual, probably’ had been deemed an unacceptable response and lead to Scorpius sulking for half an hour, although Albus hadn’t been aware he was sulking until Scorpius apologised) and Albus wondered if this was a sign Scorpius was tiring of him. It wouldn’t be surprising if that were the case. 

**Scorpius**  
_ > Do you remember your first time?_

**Albus**  
_ > Scorp! You can’t ask me this stuff when I’m at work_  
_ > I nearly spat my coffee out all over some crucial evidence_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Really, Xander. How is that my fault._  
_ > One. You shouldn’t be on your phone at work if you’re not on break_  
_ > And two, why are you drinking coffee so close to crucial evidence?_

**Albus**  
_ > Merlin, you sound like my boss_  
_ > Alway whinging at me_

**Scorpius**  
_ > I suspect they may have a point._

**Albus**  
_ > Shut up_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Well, do you?_

**Albus**  
_ > Do I what? Remember my first time?_  
_ > Of course I do_  
_ > It was awkward, messy, and I’m not going to go into it now when there is a severed finger requiring my attention._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ugh. Fair enough. Later though? _

**Albus**  
_ > Sure._  
_ > Although there’s really not much to say. I’ve pretty much described it already with ‘messy and awkward’_  
_ > Maybe throw in an ‘uncoordinated and disappointingly brief’ too._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Ha! Okay. How about first kiss? Is that light enough conversation to have around severed body parts?_

**Albus**  
_ > Fine. With a boy or girl?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > You’ve kissed a girl?_

**Albus**  
_ > Only once. And it was by accident._

**Scorpius**  
_ > How do you accidentally kiss someone?_

**Albus**  
_ > It was at uni. I was a bit pissed. I thought this girl was going in for one of those foreign cheek kisses_  
_ > Turns out she wasn’t_  
_ > And I was too slow to move out of the way_  
_ > So she kissed me_  
_ > And I screamed _  
_ > And then she threw up on my shoes._

**Scorpius**  
_ > There is a lot to unpack with that. Wow. _  
_ > It’s no wonder you’re gay._  
_ > Okay—first boy kiss now!_

**Albus**  
_ > Drunk again. At a party. At school. Did *not* end well._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Wow. You sound like such a catch._

**Albus**  
_ > I like to think I’ve got better._  
_ > No complaints or vomit incidents since._  
_ > Come on then, your turn._  
_ > Wow me with your extensive experience_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Okay… first girl kiss…_  
_ > It was this girl at school, who I’d had a crush on since forever._

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah? Who?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > No one you’d know. She was my best friend’s cousin._  
_ > Well. Technically still is my best friend’s cousin. It’s just that he’s no longer my best friend, I imagine, since we don’t talk. _

**Albus**  
_ > You kissed your best friend’s cousin?? Which cousin?_  
_ > Aren’t there rules or something about that?_  
_ > And when did you do that?_  
_ > Did you like it?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > I’m pretty sure there are no rules against kissing someone you’re not related to when you’re both of age..._  
_ > It was a girl called Rose, it happened one Christmas. _  
_ > We kissed once, just to see what it was like._

**Albus**  
_ > And..??_

**Scorpius**  
_ > And it was weird. Decidedly unsexy. So we decided not to pursue it any further._

**Albus**  
_ > Pursue what? You were dating?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > No! Why are you getting so worked up?_

**Albus**  
_ > I’m not worked up._  
_ > This is me being curious._

**Scorpius**  
_ > And jealous?_  
_ > Because there’s really no need. _  
_ > Rose and I would never have worked. _  
_ > She never really liked me all that much _  
_ > And by the time we actually kissed, I don’t think I even still had a crush. _  
_ > I was just a teenage boy thinking with his dick and trying to work things out._  
_ > Besides, I get the feeling my best friend wouldn’t have been happy if anything had happened._  
_ > That’s why I didn’t tell him. I knew he’d be upset and it was a nothing kiss so I didn’t want to worry him unnecessarily_

**Albus**  
_ > Oh_  
_ > He probably wouldn’t have been too mad._

**Scorpius**  
_ > You have no idea. _  
_ > He was my best friend and I’d still do anything for him, even though we’ve not talked in years, but Merlin, can he hold a grudge._

**Albus**  
_ > Nothing wrong with holding a grudge._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Never said there was ;)_  
_ > First boy kiss was much the same as yours._  
_ > Drunk at a party—a dare during one of those stupid party games teenagers play_  
_ > But it had the perhaps unintended consequence of making me aware of up-until-then unrealised feelings I’d been harbouring for the kissee._  
_ > so not a bad kiss, over all._

**Albus**  
_ > The kiss made you realise you were gay?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Bi. But yes. And incredibly in love with my best friend._  
_ > It’s one of the reasons I left the uk too, if you can believe it _  
_ > A little dramatic, I’ll admit, but I was a young man in the grips of a sexuality crisis so it seemed a reasonable response at the time._

**Albus**  
_ > Wait_  
_ > What?_  
_ > Are you still in love with him?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > I’ll always be in love with him. Even though he’s a stubborn, bloody-minded idiot with all the emotional awareness of a rock._  
_ > And on that note, I should go to bed! Early start and all that_  
_ > Night, Xander xxxx_

**Albus**  
_ > What?_  
_ > Scorp! You can’t leave it there! Who was the guy? _  
_ > Scorpius?_  
_ > You absolute fucker. _  
_ > Night. _  
_ > I hate you_

**Scorpius**  
_ > No you don’t x_  
_ > Go do your work. Speak tomorrow xxxx_

**Albus**  
_ > Ugghhhhhh _  
_ > Night xx_

~ ~ ~

**Mum**  
_ > Hi love, Teddy mentioned you were seeing someone again_  
_ > Perhaps you’d like to bring him over for dinner one day soon?_

**Albus**  
_ > Yeah, no. Not happening._  
_ > And tell dad to stop grilling teddy for gossip about my love life_

**Mum**  
_ > You know your dad_  
_ > He just worries_  
_ > If you told us yourself, he wouldn’t have to resort to other sources…_

**Albus**  
_ > Still not happening_  
_ > Bye mum_  
_ > Love you_

~ ~ ~

**Scorpius**  
_ > Do you ever look through your old school things and feel kind of nostalgic?_

**Albus**  
_ > What’s brought this on?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > No reason. I was looking for something and found a box of my old school things the back of my wardrobe. I’d totally forgotten it was there._

**Albus**  
_ > Why’d you take your school stuff with you to aus?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > I was all over the place when I left so I just took the essentials. Dad sent along everything else after and he probably just packed up everything that was in my room._

**Albus**  
_ > Oh_  
_ > I don’t know where any of my school stuff is. Probably at my parents._  
_ > Not sure I’d want to look at it. School was shit. Why would I want to remind myself of it?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > You didn’t like any part of it?_  
_ > Not even your friends?_

**Albus**  
_ > I only really had one friend, and that didn’t exactly end well._

**Scorpius**  
_ > What happened?_

**Albus**  
_ > We had a disagreement. _  
_ > Probably more of a fight, actually. Haven’t spoken since_

**Scorpius**  
_ > What was the fight about?_

**Albus**  
_ > Nothing important. I don’t even know_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Nothing important?? You ended seven years of friendship over ‘nothing important’??_

**Albus**  
_ > I don’t want to talk about it._

**Scorpius**  
_ > Fine_  
_ > Can I ask one thing though?_

**Albus**  
_ > Okay…?_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Are you glad you were friends with him? Would you change anything, if you could go back? _

**Albus**  
_ > Technically that’s two things. _

**Scorpius**  
_ > related things! It’s more a question with a sub-question attached._

**Albus**  
_ > Am I glad I was friends with my best friend at school? Of course I am. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and I would have done anything for him._  
_ > Still would. _  
_ > I guess there’s one thing I’d change though_

**Scorpius**  
_ > Yes?_

**Albus**  
_ > I’d be more honest with him about how I felt. And I’d talk more._  
_ > I regret us falling out of contact more than anything. _

**Scorpius**  
_ > You should reach out to him. Tell him that, one day._

**Albus**  
_ > Hah. Yeah. Pretty sure he hates me, but maybe I will one day._

**Scorpius**  
_ > I’m sure your ex-best friend would understand._  
_ > *I* don’t hate you_

**Albus**  
_ > Thanks x_

It wasn’t until he back-read the conversation later that he realised how much he’d felt like he was writing to Scorpius as himself, rather than Xander. And Scorpius hadn’t picked on the very obvious parallels with his own story.

~ ~ ~

**Teddy**  
_ > Hey. You better be coming to the pub this Friday._

**Albus**  
_ > Of course I’m coming_  
_ > Why_

**Teddy**  
_ > No reason_  
_ > Just make sure you do_

**Albus**  
_ > You’re being weird._  
_ > Stop being weird._

**Teddy**  
_ > As long as youre there. The Crown, okay?_

**Albus**  
_ > The crown?_  
_ > But that place is awful_

**Teddy**  
_ > You think everything’s awful._

**Albus**  
_ > Ugh. Fine._  
_ > You better not be trying to set me up with anyone._

**Teddy**  
_ > Would I do that? Me?_

**Albus**  
_ > Teddy..._  
_ > If I turn up and there’s some sketchy hipster musician type with you, I’m turning around and going straight home._

**Teddy**  
_ > I did that one time! And EXCUSE ME for caring about the welfare of my best mate’s dick._  
_ > And I wouldn’t dare_  
_ > Not while you’re still acting all creepy stalker with scorp_

**Albus**  
_ > I’m not a creepy stalker_  
_ > And I’m going to tell him_

**Teddy**  
_ > When_

**Albus**  
_ > Soon. _

**Teddy**  
_ > …_

~ ~ ~

Albus almost called off pub night with Teddy after work, but in the end, the thought of spending the evening alone with his thoughts was less appealing than dealing with whatever Teddy was up to. And Albus was certain he was up to something. He _never_ texted about Friday pub night unless he was going to be late or couldn’t make it.

After a couple of hours, though, it seemed his fears were unfounded. The beer was good, the pub was busy without being over-crowded, and Teddy didn’t mention Albus’s sex life once. It felt like one of those nights that could go on into the small hours, and even though Teddy was still acting a little oddly, Albus was glad he’d decided to come out rather than mope about Scorpius at home. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on, or am I supposed to guess,” Albus asked after Teddy’s attention drifted away from him while he was mid-rant. He’d been doing it all night, constantly scanning the room as if looking for someone. 

“Hmm?” Teddy looked at him, brows pinched together. “Sorry. Nothing going on. Just feeling a bit… I dunno. Restless, I guess. I probably just need to get laid.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “If I’m getting in the way of your good time, you can always tell me to piss off.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” He reached over and patted Albus’s cheek. “People would never mistake us for a couple. I’m far too beautiful.” 

“Fuck you. As if I’d ever lower myself to your level. I’ve got standards.”

“What about now?” Teddy smirked as the roots of his hair slowly changed from blue to a bright Malfoy-blond.

Albus yelped. “Teddy! Fuck! You can’t just—” He threw his hoodie at Teddy’s head to hide the colour change from any Muggles who might be looking in their direction. When Teddy pulled the hoodie off, he was laughing and hair was, thankfully, blue again.

“Come on, no one here is paying any attention to what my hair is doing. They’re all too pissed.”

“I’ll let you explain it to the Obliviators, then.”

“Lighten up. If anything happens, just tell them you’re Harry Potter’s kid and—”

“And what? You know I don’t throw my dad’s name around. Not like you, Mr ‘I’m Harry Potter’s godson’. Ted? Are you even listening?” Albus frowned. Teddy wasn’t paying him a blind bit of notice, too busy staring at something over Albus’s shoulder. He started to turn, to see if he could see what had captured Teddy’s attention, but before he could, Teddy snapped out of his trance.

“Hey, want a drink? Yeah? I’m gonna get you a drink. Wait there. Don’t move.”

Albus looked down at his barely drunk pint and then back up at Teddy’s retreating form and shook his head. He didn’t think he’d ever fully understand what Teddy what up to at any given time. Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his last messages with Scorpius. He’d been quieter than usual today. It was a little worrying. There were a few pictures of Bartholomew, one of Jarvis, Albus’s new shoes (Scorpius had insisted on photographic evidence that he’d actually bought some), an essay on the ills that should befall people when they don’t queue properly… 

“Hi, mind if I join you?”

Albus sighed and mentally prepared himself to send the idiot packing with a scathing glare. He wasn’t in the mood to he hit on, especially if this was a guy he suspected Teddy was trying to set him up with, he wanted none of it. He slowly lifted his eyes from his phone, making sure to give off the most thoroughly inconvenienced air, dragging his gaze up a pair of tan trousers, a bottle-green jumper over a white shirt—poncy twat—and then his brain stuttered to a halt. The “Kindly fuck off” he’d prepared died in his throat because—

“Scorpius?” It was Scorpius—_his_ Scorpius—just casually standing there in the middle of a bar, in England, as if it was a perfectly normal place for him to be. Fuck. 

What was he doing here? It had to be a coincidence. Surely Scorpius didn’t know what Albus had done—he didn’t look angry enough for a start. He was chewing on his lip, his eyes determined, a drink in each hand—was he here with someone? Was he here on a _date?_ Albus swallowed thickly, questions piled up but he couldn’t find the voice for any of them. It was _Scorpius._ He was really there. But… Merlin, he hadn’t changed a bit. Albus wanted to cry, or maybe run. He was probably going to do both. Where the fuck was Teddy? 

“Al? May I sit down?”

Albus took a sharp breath and mentally shook himself. He briefly met Scorpius’s eye and nodded, one quick, short movement of his head, and Scorpius folded himself neatly into Teddy’s recently vacated seat. Albus couldn’t stop staring; at his slender fingers now clasped together on the table; the slightly crooked line of his collar where it peeked out of the neck of his jumper; his hair, shorn so much shorter on the sides than he’d worn it at school, but now familiar thanks to all the photos Scorpius had shared. Albus stared and stared, drinking in every detail, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Scorpius’s gaze; a gaze he felt moving around his face almost like it were a physical presence, like the ghost of fingertips smoothing across his features. 

His eyes skated over the sharp line of Scorpius’s cheekbones, taking in the barely-there smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose; lips, soft and pink, the lower one still caught between his teeth; that patrician nose which, along with his hair, clearly marked him as a Malfoy and lent him a cold, aristocratic air that was completely at odds with his nature; and then those eyebrows, pale and perfectly arched, over cool, grey eyes.

“What—” It was all Albus could manage.

The corners of Scorpius’s mouth twitched up in a faint smile. 

“Hi Albus, it’s been a while.” Scorpius’s voice was barely loud enough to be heard above the din of the busy pub, but Albus heard every word clearly. That voice. He thought he’d never hear it again. _Why was he here?_ This had to be Teddy’s doing. Albus was going to kill him. He was going to Stun him then sit him in a room with all of his exes and then he was going to kill him. “Or do you prefer Xander these days?” Scorpius asked, taking a delicate sip of his wine.

Albus’s stomach lurched. He blinked, watched Scorpius swipe the tip of his tongue along his lip. Moved his own in tandem. “You knew?” he choked out around the lump in his throat.

“Not immediately, but it didn’t take a genius to work it out. You never were very good at lying.” Scorpius smiled again, wider this time, almost fond, and shook his head.

Anger flashed in Albus’s chest. Hurt. “Why didn’t you say something? Why—” He’d spent weeks agonising over his actions, living with the guilt gnawing away at him, a lingering presence in the back of his mind that he couldn’t shake. No matter that it was all his own doing—Scorpius had known!

“No. No, you don’t get to be cross with me, Albus Severus Potter.” The way Scorpius spat out his name, brought Albus up short. He opened his mouth to protest, but Scorpius cut him off. “You lied to me. What you did was cruel and unnecessary, and you made a fool out of me.” Scorpius’s voice wavered and Albus winced, knowing he had very little defence for his actions. Clearing his throat, Scorpius continued. “Had Teddy not talked me down, then I might have come here specifically to cut off your balls and attach them to your ears.” 

Teddy. Of course he was involved. Albus had suspected, but hearing it confirmed was a slap around the face. It was heartening to know his bollocks were at least safe, though. For now. “Why _did_ you come here, then, if not to castrate me?”

Scorpius looked at Albus, his eyes searching, and Albus fought the urge to shrink back from his scrutiny. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay?”

“Why did you do it? Why did you pretend to be someone else to talk to me? Was it all a game to you?”

“No! It was never a game. I… It was Teddy’s idea—”

Scorpius’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, and Albus scrambled to explain.

“No, wait. I mean. It was Teddy’s idea that I use _Wands Out!_ And I created a fake identity for it ‘cause, well. You know what it’s like. I swear I didn’t know you were on it. But then I saw your profile and I… I couldn’t ignore it. How could I? I just wanted to get to know you again, find out how you were doing…” Albus paused and dragged a hand through his hair. “I…wanted to find out why you left me,” he finished quietly.

“But you could have told me it was you! I don’t understand. Am so awful that you needed to hide from me? Do you still hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you, Scorp! I’ve never hated you. Never.”

“Then why?” There was a pleading edge to Scorpius’s voice that cut through Albus

“Because I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me. You left the bloody country last time we spoke and I just… I didn’t want you to reject me again. I don’t think I’d be able to cope. It destroyed me last time and… I needed to know why it happened. Thought perhaps I could finally move on if I found out why you stopped talking to me, why you left.”

Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed, twisting his fingers together. “And are you happy with what you found out?”

Albus thought back over all the conversations they’d had, all the things they’d shared, the things _Scorpius_ had shared knowing it was Albus he was talking to… “You… I was the kiss? The first boy kiss. The one you…” He’d known at the time Scorpius was talking about him, but they hadn’t spoken about his little confession since, and Albus had told himself he was mistaken, that Scorpius was embellishing the truth because if it was true… if Scorpius had been in love with him all this time then they had wasted seven years stubbornly not talking to each other.

Scorpius smiled wistfully and nodded.

“Shit,” Albus hissed and dropped his head into his hands. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“Mm hm. You’ll find no argument from me.” Scorpius huffed. “I’m not completely without blame, though. We were both idiots, ignoring everything we felt—especially after that kiss—then letting things fester instead of talking like sensible, well-adjusted people.”

“Yeah. I guess we should talk about shit now, before… before anything… happens. You know, if we’re going to be sensible and adult about this.”

“Yes, ‘sensible and adult’, seems like an accurate description of us.”

“Hey, I try. Sometimes.” Albus laughed as he met Scorpius’s eye, seeing his amusement reflected there. His heart felt full to bursting and he had to hold back from leaping across the table and hugging Scorpius to his chest. Scorpius was back. Scorpius _loved_ him. They had seven fucking years of lost time to make up for. That thought alone made him feel uncommonly bold. “So, um. You want to come back to mine?”

“Albus Potter!” Scorpius gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. “Are you propositioning me?” 

Albus grinned. “Most definitely.” He got up and held out a hand to Scorpius. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to Jarvis. He’ll love you.”

Matching Albus’s grin with one of his own, Scorpius took the proffered hand, his grip firm and sure. “Wait, what about Teddy? We should let him know we’re leaving; that I won’t be staying at his…”

“I think he knows.” Albus nodded at the bar where Teddy was just visible through the crowd, grinning broadly. He winked and raised his glass in salute, then turned his attention back to the girl beside him. “And by the looks of things, I imagine he’ll be glad to have his flat to himself tonight.”

~ ~ ~

Albus grunted as his back hit the hall wall. Scorpius wasn’t as broad in the chest as him, but he was taller by several inches, and all that exercise had given him a wiry strength that was both unexpected and very, very welcome. It felt good, so good, to be pinned by him, to have him everywhere, crowding him against the wall, bodies pressed together, the scent of his spiced cologne filling Albus’s lungs, his deft hands squeezing, stroking, scratching Albus’s chest beneath his shirt. His lips, his tongue, his teeth taking him apart bit by bit, stealing Albus’s breath as soon as it could escape. Albus didn’t know what to do. He wanted to touch everything, map every inch of Scorpius’s perfect body. So long, he’d waited for this moment. Dreamt about it. Forced himself _not_ to think about it because he was so certain it would never happen… But here it was. Happening.

They’d walked back from the pub, fingers entwined. The evening had been cool, but Albus hadn’t felt a chill. He was heated from within, the knowledge that Scorpius had dropped everything in Australia to come and see him filled him with warmth and made his steps light. Scorpius had chatted away, nothing too deep— telling Albus about the latest cute things Bartholomew had done, how Karen at work had ruined his new filing system because apparently ‘she knew better’, how he now preferred Vegemite to Marmite and wondered if that made him terribly unpatriotic—Albus had smiled and hmm’d and joined in when necessary, but it was just like old times. He’d been overwhelmed with a sense of rightness, of everything being as it should and he’d squeezed Scorpius’s hand a little tighter so he’d know. And then Scorpius had looked at him, his eyes dark, face flushed, and they’d walked a little faster.

Albus’s belt hit the floor with a clatter and he moaned as slender fingers dipped below his waistband, teasingly grazing the head of his cock. He wasn’t going to last more than two seconds at the rate but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had no doubt he’d be ready to go again and again before the night was out. Scorpius loved him—they had forever to keep doing this. He thrust up, hinting, encouraging, demanding, but Scorpius’s touch remained frustratingly light. Teasing little fucker. He vowed to pay him back for this, but later. There were more pressing issues at hand. He dragged his hands down Scorpius’s back and around his arse, grabbing tightly and tugging him closer.

Scorpius wrenched his head to the side, but Albus kept up his attentions, kissing down his jaw, teeth scraping across stubble as he sought more friction for his neglected length. “Wait, wait,” Scorpius breathed. 

Albus stilled, pulled back, his lips only a hair away from Scorpius’s skin. “What? You want to stop?”

“No no no, not at all. Not even a little bit. But…” He moved his hands down to Albus’s chest and gently pushed him back, but kept hold of his shirt so he couldn’t go too far. He was staring at a point somewhere on Albus’s chest, his face thoughtful, but then he looked up, smirked. “I was just wondering—well, hoping, really—that you remembered the top hat and monocle.”

“You what?”

“You know, for—” Scorpius pointed down between them, the smirk growing into a grin. “I’ve got certain expectations, you know.”

Laughter bubbled up unbidden from deep within Albus’s chest, spilling out uncontrollably and he dropped his head onto Scorpius’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Scorpius laughed along with him, his body shaking in Albus’s arms.

“For you, Scorp, I’ll dress it up however you want.”

“Excellent. Maybe later. For now, though—” Scorpius sunk to his knees and yanked Albus’s trousers and pants down in one swift motion, “—I’d rather get a good look at it unadorned.”

Albus gasped as Scorpius took him into his mouth and his hands flew up to Scorpius’s hair, gripping his scalp tightly as Scorpius sucked him down, one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft while he expertly swirled his tongue around his glans and teased his balls.

Scorpius was relentless; his talented mouth drawing sounds from Albus he didn’t know he was capable of. None of his previous boyfriends had ever made him groan so unselfconsciously. His legs trembled with the effort of standing as his orgasm raced closer and if not for Scorpius forearm across his abdomen keeping him pressed against the wall, he knew he would slide to the floor. He barely had time to hiss a warning before he filled Scorpius's mouth

When he’d just about sucked Albus dry, Scorpius pulled off with a wet pop, looking incredibly pleased with himself as he wiped his mouth. Albus patted him clumsily on the head after loosing his fingers from his hair and then slithered down the wall, his legs useless.

He smiled dopily at Scorpius, watching the light glisten on his slick, abused lips. He reached out and gently cupped Scorpius’s face. “Merlin, you’re so beautiful,” he breathed.

Scorpius's cheeks pinked and he looked thoroughly embarrassed by the compliment. “I bet you say that to all the boys,” he murmured, curling his fingers around Albus’s hand and leaning into his touch. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to his palm. 

“Only you, Scorp. It’s only ever been you.” He leant forward and kissed Scorpius, tasting himself on Scorpius’s tongue. “Now, it’s my turn, don’t you think?” He let his hand trail lazily from Scorpius's face, down his chest, and to the hard line of his erection. 

Scorpius’s eyes fluttered closed as Albus’s fingers skated over the tented fabric. “Sweet Merlin, yes,” he breathed. 

Albus took his time, determined to show him exactly how he felt even if he couldn’t always find the words. He might not be good at talking, but this, this he could do.

~ ~ ~

**  
_Epilogue_  
**

Within only a few short, orgasm filled weeks, Scorpius had all but moved into Albus’s tiny one-bedroom flat. His things were everywhere: books, cardigans, loafers—Albus couldn’t have picked out a pair of loafers if his life depended on it a few weeks ago, but now he was fairly sure he could recognise a few different brands just by the cut of the leather. He still wasn’t sure _why_ one person needed so many variations on the same shoe, but Scorpius was insistent _(“They’re just so practical! And comfortable, and you can dress them up or down. Really, they’re a perfect shoe.”)_ Jarvis had taken to Scorpius instantly, to absolutely no one’s surprise. However, Albus wondered if his cat would be quite so happy with his new friend once Bartholomew showed up… Because that was the plan. Scorpius had a few loose ends to tie up, but he’d already managed to wrangle a transfer to British Ministry—some kind of assistant to one of the senior members of the Wizengamot or some such arsery. Albus could hardly believe it. He’d had no idea Scorpius’s reputation was so impressive, but apparently, politics and diplomacy suited him. By the end of the month, Scorpius planned to pack up his life and move in with Albus. Permanently. It should be scary—Albus knew realistically that he should be more worried—but he couldn’t wait. He was actually excited, which was a new experience for him when it came to relationships. He was more used to a sort of crushing dread that would surface anytime a partner even hinted at making things more serious, but with Scorpius, ‘serious’ couldn’t happen fast enough. They’d even started looking at other, larger flats (and the odd house too) together. It was mental. His parents were worried they were moving too fast, and Scorpius’s dad kept asking him if he was sure—really, really sure—he wanted to give up everything for a Potter. But it didn’t feel like they were rushing. As far as Albus was concerned, they’d taken seven years getting to this point so if anything, they were moving too slow. His parents had barely been out of school before doing the marriage and babies, and he and Scorp definitely weren’t in that deep. Yet.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coriesocks) @coriesocks <3


End file.
